Darkwinx: Sisterhood of Genesis
by gaiachild
Summary: On earth, six girls come to the attention of the Winx, who have a terrifing resamblance to them. But the greatest threat won't be their powers, but their dark interpretation of morals. Death, violence, swearing, sexual content.
1. New start once more

**AN) This story is dedicated to YingYangWhiteTiger for helping me with my start on Fanfiction and encouraging me to keep writing. Thank you, without you this story might have never been written.**

**I loved darkwinx since I watched a video about them on youtube for the first time. I've always thought about writing a story about them, but I never found a good reason why the Winx should all turn evil. Recently, I found one, finally. And I even found a way to not make them plain evil.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a rainy morning in Berlin, as a certain girl with tan skin, green eyes and short, brown hair was walking towards the streets, her hands full of groceries-bags. She was wearing a grey cap, blue jeans, black sneakers and a white T-shirt only despite of the rain. She appeared to be around seventeen, but not even she was aware about how very wrong such an assumption would be.

Her name was Andrea, a name she hasn't been born with, but that she gave herself once. Right now, she was heading back to her WG (1) where she lived with eight other people. She was coming from the grocery store, because it had been her duty to buy the food for the next week.

When she arrived at the house, she put down the bags and greeted the old woman from the neighborhood, who waved at her. Then she knocked at the door, three times short, two times long. The old lady laughed at that as always.

Andrea smiled about that. Everyone in the WG liked the old lady next door, despite the fact that most of the time they forgot her name. The lady was over 70 years, but still very energetic for her age, might be because of the big kitchen garden in her backyard. In her youth, she had been a very rebellious girl, which was the reason why she liked the people in Andreas WG, she thought that they were also in a rebellious phase. She often backed them cookies or invited them over for coffee and cake.

Andrea wondered if the old lady would still think the same way if she knew the whole truth about the people in the WG. They were rebellious indeed, but in a different way than the old lady had been. All of them were hackers, and very good ones. Until now, they were able to crack every system they've ever set hand on, especially since Andrea has joined to them a year ago. If they didn't upgraded their computers or invited new programs, they pulled highly illegal pranks like hacking into the networks of governmental agencies and letting self developed viruses lose, while betting who invented the virus that would take the authorities the most time to destroy, or replacing the data about missiles and tanks in the databases of the Bundeswehr (2) with porn-material.

This was the reason for the knocking sign about that the old lady used to laugh. If the police would ever inspect the house before they'd get the chance to push the button to delete everything, they all could be locked up for a lifetime and maybe more.

The door was opened from Paul, one of the five boys in the WG.

"Hi Andry," he welcomed her and took one of the groceries-bags "Good to have you back. The others are still in the cinema, so it's just us two beauties."

Andrea smiled while taking the other groceries-bag and closed the door behind her. Paul was really a sweet person. A bit dump sometimes, but sweet. The two of them headed for the kitchen.

Paul asked hopefully: "Say, did they have the cereal I asked you to buy?"

"Sorry Paul," Andrea replied "but the last package was sold shortly before I could set hands on it."

She fought not to grin about Paul's shocked expression.

"What!? How could these damn capitalist only have such a low number of my favorite cereal?! I am so going to hack into their network and…."

Andrea laughed and messed up his hair. "Just kidding, they had much of it, and I bought you three packages."

Then she started to put the groceries into the fridge, while Paul calmed down from his shock and repaired his haircut.

"Ha ha, that was not funny. These cereals are important for me and…."

He was interrupted because Andrea erupted into a burst of laughter, holding her stomach. She closed the fridge, turned around and gave Paul a peck on the check, still chuckling, then she said: "Don't take it to personal, you are just so easy to tease that it's more fun than with the others. But it's also a bit lovely."

With that, she walked over to the girls-room she shared with the three other girls, leaving a blushing Paul in the kitchen. There, she sat down on the desk and opened her laptop. Everyone in the house had a personal laptop. Then they had their BABY, a computer they built together out of different computers, every one of them sponsoring at least four parts of hardware.

While her laptop was charging up, Andrea thought about the people she shared her life with at the moment. She really enjoyed living with the others, sharing the same interest and so, the boys were niche and the other girls easy to live with. She would consider them friends, but not so close friends that she'd share to private things with. So far, they were nice and not more. Not trustworthy enough. She could not say that she was unhappy with her life, considering how it has been a couple of years before. It was not perfect, that for the people around her were not close enough to her, but it was good enough.

She remembered how she talked the others out of publishing private notes of the mayor that they got from his computer (to believe that jerk actually had a diary written on a word-file, how stupid was that?). She reasoned, as long as they pulled their cyberspace-pranks on a level were they were bugging the authorities but not exposing them, they would only been searched on a secret level, but if they'd exposed the dirty secrets of people like the mayor to the public, the authorities might take more radical steps to get them. Meanwhile, she had her own reasons to not gain to much official attention. Or why she didn't accompany the others to the movies. She really did not want to watch "Resident Evil".

Suddenly, her attention was caught by something on the desktop of her now functional laptop. A specific file was blinking, one that title read "Issues". With a quick double-click, she opened the file.

What came would look like an uncoordinated stream of letters and numbers whirling around the screen like rocks thrown up by an earthquake for most people. But Andrea was not most people, no matter that she tried to appear to be. She knew exactly in which places the important letters and numbers were (her photographic-mind also helped) and was able to read the information's the file had collected for her.

Sighing quietly, she put her head in her hands. So it happened again. Her "Sisters" lost it again. Okay, that was unfair, maybe it was her who gained too much attention through her hacking. But regardless of who was to blame, they had to do IT again. As soon as possible.

Regaining her former pose, she closed the file and started to tip commands on the keyboard. While she did so, and after she made sure that no one was looking, green energy came flowing out of her fingers, vanishing into the laptop. After a few minutes, she had sent all of her "Sisters" a message, except two of them, she would come to that more personally after she gathered more information.

As she finished, she closed her laptop and got her rucksack from under her bed. Fast she put her few belongings inside of it and moved to leave. But first she brought herself to look around a bit, looking at the room. Yes, it had not been a perfect live, but a good one. Nether the less, she had to break up, making a clean cut. She would be able to find something similar elsewhere. But there was something she would miss…..

After she did one last thing, she opened the window (on the third floor) and jumped out of it.

******

A few seconds later, Paul came into the room to ask Andrea if she'd liked to have breakfast. He found the room empty. Surprised, her called for her, but got no reply. After he searched the house, he returned to the room. Odd, her thought, he would have heard the door if she'd gone out. When he looked around the room, he noticed that Andrea's laptop was gone. Frowning, he realized that he did not know of any other things that belonged to Andrea, except her iPod and handy. He searched the room, but could not find any of the items. Her shuddered. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Andrea might have never been here at all, everything of her and herself gone. For the first time he realized that he knew nothing about her, except her being damn good with computers.

Then he noticed the open window. He looked out of it. The height was way to, well, high for anyone to jump out of it, still he got an odd feeling. He looked around. Andrea was nowhere to be seen, as was the car in front of the house on the other side of the street. Everything just became odder, because he knew that this car belonged to a businessman that no one in the WG liked, and he also knew that he had left the city for holidays and left his car behind. And he swore that the car had been there a few hours ago. Could Andrea….

No way, she had no skills in lock picking and did not own a drivers-license.

Thinking about how he should explain this all to the others, he noticed something else. Hadn't there been a package of cookies from the old lady next door been on the table before…….

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of the city, a girl was walking through a super-market, shoving a heavy-loaded shopping cart in front of her. The cart was full with highly expensive food, makeup and many garments.

Some people were giving her odd or curious looks, not because of the great amount of things she was buying but because of the way she looked. It was not like they've never seen people dressed like her, means with a short, black skirt, black and pink knee-socks, black high-heels, a black top with a silver pentagram on it, fingerless gloves with black and white stripes, black lipstick, black nails cut like claws, black eyeliner and a creepy pale, almost snow-white makeup. What made her different to other people who dressed that way was her long, blond hair, which was falling freely down to her hips like a cascade of fluid gold.

The girl was aware of the looks and smiled about them, her brown eyes sparkling. She did not care about people thinking that blond hair did not fit into the black-scene, she'd never pretend to be something she was not (okay, not more than unhappy circumstances forced her to). While it could be said for sure that white was not the real color of her skin, or black those of her nails, if she'd paint her hair, it would be rather hard to declare that this was not her original color. And she definitely would not hide her true form in any way, because she liked herself.

Suddenly, music was playing. The "symphony fantastique" of Hector Berlioz to be exact.

The girl grabbed her handy. A big-screen handy that was able to make photos, videos, show movies, had internet access, could send emails, play games….. of course you could also make calls with it.

While the girl was now looking at the display of her handy, she wondered where its old desktop had gone. Instead of a painting from Victoria Frances there was a grey dagger on the display now. Suddenly a message written in crimson letters appeared. The message was: "Lilith, we've been found. Leave the city, coordinates will follow."

The girl, Lilith, smirked while putting her handy back into her pocket. So, her smart sister had found out that their hunters had found them. And most likely already searched a new target to strike.

Well, no complaints from her site, things were getting boring in this country anyway. Sure, there was a black scene, but not as big as she'd liked it to be. And no complaints about her financial situation, in spite of her other sisters, she had no problems with taking Andreas money. And the promoters of the rock and metal concerts/festivals where she helped with special effects that no one else could muster paid very well. Still, she had rarely opportunities to do the kind of stuff she REALLY enjoyed doing. And whatever Andrea had planned for them, it would give her the opportunity to do just that.

An idea entered her mind. Now that they were found out anyway, there was no reason to hide it any longer. Looking around, she decided that some glances people gave her could be defined as rude…….

A few moments later, every customer and employee fled the supermarket in sheer terror, storming the exits and screaming in fear. Their faces were masks of shock and disbelieve, making them appearing like they've just seen their darkest nightmares become alive. And in some way, they had.

Ten minutes later, as everyone had escaped, Lilith left the building with her still heavy loaded shopping cart, grinning like she had just told the best joke of the world.

* * *

In the meantime another girl around the age of Andrea and Lilith was sitting on a chair, in front of the desk in her office in a building in downtown, where she was tipping on a report for her boss. She wore a grey business suite, grey pants and shoes of brown leather. Her orange hair was bonded in a ponytail that reached to the end of her throat. She was also wearing glasses over her big, blue eyes. She didn't really need the glasses, in fact they had just plain glass in them. She was only wearing them to appear more professional and harmless. She had absolutely no intention in looking like anything but the ordinary secretary for a successful lawyer. Unfortunately for her she was not as ordinary as she'd like to be, but she did everything she could to be.

While working on her report, she tried to ignore the flowers on her desk. Her partner, Frank, a few offices away had been hitting on her since two weeks now. First it started with some simple flirts, then he had invited her for dinner all of a sudden. She had found an excuse for that time, though. Lately she had gotten a love letter. And today she'd found a pot of red roses on her desk.

While she appreciated the gesture, she disliked the present. She held no love for flowers in vases. At first sight, they might look beautiful, but in the end, you were always watching them dying. And she was sick of that. In the short time of her life that she knew, she had seen so much death that she tried to avoid it in any form. But while she could avoid less cruel forms of death like cut plants or pets grown old, still some bad prank of destiny always forced her to face death all over again and again.

Shoving such unpleasant thoughts aside, she thought about Frank. Maybe, she thought, maybe she should consider what he offered her. He was a handsome guy and she'd always liked brunette men. He also had a save income and seemed to be a decent guy. She had no real romantic feelings for him, but the concept of true love was something she stopped believing in a long time ago. She didn't want to wait for mister perfect to make his appearance while she was in the constant danger of losing her life. So maybe she should just give it a try. She only hoped that her "sisters" would not kill Frank if they found out what she was about to do….

Like on the cue, the letters of the report she was writing on vanished. Shocked she thought about what could be wrong with her computer as new letters appeared on her desktop, blue ones. They said: "Juliet, they found us again. Meet me at the cinema, I'll pick you up."

After reading the message four times with denial in her eyes, Juliet let out a desperate scream. Of course, now that she decided to settle down, her hacking "sister" (she know no one else who was able to manipulate computers without touching them like her) had to drag her out of the small, comfortable, NORMAL life she had created for herself! And now she'd be forced to do IT again to save her own life. Oh, her "sisters" were most likely enjoying this! Andrea, that geek, didn't even had to do the hard thing of IT most the time, she just had to do what she always did, manipulating Computers, manipulating HER DAMN LIFE!!! Lilith, that goth, was a nomad and enjoyed to make her big show while doing IT, every damn part of it. And the other three were complete maniacs. But she, she was not, she didn't want anything of that, hated IT, she….

With a furious roar she grabbed the flower-pot and tossed it against the next wall. It didn't matter what she thought about IT, she'd have to do it again, had to leave everything she'd created because one of her crazy "sisters" could not behave like a normal citizen.

In a rush, she stormed out of her office, leaving her job and everything in the city behind her. She was near to sobs, but prevented any sound from coming over her lips. Her eyes meanwhile were crying like a cascade. Sadly, there would always be enough water for her tears.

* * *

Kilometers away, deep in a forest a bizarre scene was happening. A little deer stood next to an old tree that had been felled by a storm, its head resting in the lap of a female, humanoid creature that sat on the tree. The creature looked like a human, but she denied being one vehemently. Her right hand was petting the fur of the deer while her left hand was feeding it with little fruits.

She also seemed to be around seventeen. Green tendrils and brown knots were wrapped around her pale skin and appeared to be a part of her body, like a part of them were sticking inside her skin. While protecting intimae body-parts from sight, they covered as much flesh as they showed. Most people would call her appearance offensive and profane, but the creature didn't care for human judgment.

Her long, full pink hair reached down to her heels and whipped softly in the wind. It was filled with leaves of all sorts.

Her turquoise eyes looked down an the deer who was still eating out of her hand and letting her pet it, appearing quite comfortable and peaceful. Her look held warmth. Animals had always been good friends for her. They seemed to know instinctively that she was no danger for them, carnivores, scavengers and phytophages alike. They offered her company and acceptance, she offered them shelter and protection from the poison known as mankind. To her deepest remorse, often the protection she had to offer was not enough. The humans were everywhere, destroying, poisoning and manipulating the nature, killing animals in million, often unnecessary or even for sports. She had already lost so many friends on the merciless hands of humans.

And it would be more. Sometimes, she felt the urge to tear down the cities which produced so many toxins or rip the streets which helped spreading humans across the globe and killed so much passing animals out of the face of mother earth. But she knew that this would do no good. Humans were still everywhere and if she'd start a war with them, the nature would have to suffer. Most likely she'd lose, and then mother earth would have one less defender.

She loved mother earth, which was the reason for her to accept one human custom, the custom of giving things names. She gave herself a name which had been a term of mother earth for a long time, from a time in that humans held more respect for nature than they did today: Gaia.

All of a sudden, the peaceful silence of the forest was disturbed by a loud, artificial chirp. Alarmed, the deer raised its head and ran away.

Gaia hissed and stood up, searching the area for the intruder who dared to destroy the harmony of the forest. She didn't see anything suspicious, but the chirping continued. The sound seemed to be close, very close.

It took Gaia some time to realize that SHE was the origin of the sound. In fact, it seemed to come from her left wrist. She raised her left arm and inspected her skin. A knot was running over her wrist, and the chirp seemed to come out of it.

Then she remembered. One of her sisters had given her some disgusting, artificial devise as they parted ways one year ago.

Her sisters. They were a complicated issue for her. Actually, she didn't really know why she even called them sisters. The facts were, they belonged to the few humans whose company she was able to stand. Because she didn't really saw them as general humans, but something more. They had abilities similar to her. But they had chosen the way of the humans and were a part of the filthy system mankind had created on this world. That might be reason enough for Gaia to avoid them, but somehow, in a way she didn't really understood by herself, she cared for them. Not much, but she did. Then there was the fact that they were all hunted by the same people which made her and her sisters allies in combat. The greater number advanced their hopes on survival, and made it possible for them to fight back. This helped Gaia to take the damage that their hunters aimed at her away from her beloved nature.

And that was the reason why she agreed to let one of her sisters, Andrea, if she remembered correctly, give her an offspring of mankind's destructive industrial machinery, a little metallic knob that made it possible for Andrea to alert Gaia if something was wrong and to locate her.

She concentrated and the knot on her wrist opened, revealing a little piece of metal in the wood. It blinked in a green light. Gaia took the piece out of her arm and pressed a little button on it. The chirp stopped, and the knob glowed red. This meant that Andrea was able to locate her now.

Gaia's expression hardened. Not because she was disappointed about leaving the forest for good. There was not much she could do here because the destruction of nature in this part of the country was on a tolerable level for an industrialized country. Okay, not really tolerable for Gaia, but she knew that it would do no good to destroy every village and town near to the forest. She'd first come into action if to many trees were felled.

What bothered her was that she'd have to go near to a street, a place full of exhaust fumes and the memory of ran over animals, in order to get in contact with Andrea.

But it was also filling her with glee that Andrea would most likely come with a plan to strike a target that belonged to their hunters. And that would give her the opportunity to fight back to the humans.

With an eager growl, she left the place.

* * *

Miles away stood a large Manor in the woods, 30km away from the city borders. It had five floors and was surrounded by a stone wall. Between the wall and the house was a large garden.

Next to the house stood a garage. Inside of it, a girl was screwing on a motorcycle. The bike was about four meters long and a meter broad. It had two seats and was colored in black, with flames painted on the sides. Its big wheels were protected by thick, silver mudguards. On its backside it had two large upswept exhaust on each side. Next to the seats, there were some gadgets to place items.

The girl, who was working on the motor of the bike, wore a short khaki shirt, brown trousers that ended over her knees and black army-boots. Her hair stood up from her head like the spines of a hedgehog and was colored in red, orange and yellow, giving the illusion that her head was on fire. While she was working on the bike, muscles like steel played under her dark skin. Sweat was running down her face, though she was already working on the bike since five hours. Her name was Kendra.

Suddenly, she felt a weight around her throat. Someone had placed something there. Alarmed, she tensed up, but after a second she recognized that she knew only one person that could sneak up to her like that. And that person was very welcomed.

The look of her dark blue eyes wandered down to her chest, where she saw what caused the new weight. A silver necklace with a little, blue pedant was now bonded around her throat. Her full lips formed a smile as she turned around and faced the newcomer.

Her eyes meet the violet eyes of another girl, who was wearing a light brown jacket over her white T-shirt, black gym-shoes, white knee-socks and a short skirt as blue as her hair, which reached down to the height of her chin. The skirt gave her the appearance of a Japanese schoolgirl, her Asiatic features were also helping.

The new girl, known under the name Yukie, opened her mouth to speak, but before anything could escape her lips, Kendra had pulled her into a embrace and gave her a long, hungry kiss. After the first moment of surprise, the Yukie returned the kiss with as much passion.

After about thirty seconds they broke the kiss. The blue-haired girl took a step back and arched an eyebrow, smirking.

"Wow, if this reaction is usual for you, I might consider to go on long missions and return with a little gift more often."

Kendra punched her playfully on the arm.

"Don't you dare. The house has been way to empty in the past week. You know how much I hate it to be away from you for to long."

"Actually" Yukie replied "I was away for six, not seven days. And someone has to pay the bills for the manor." She referred to the fact that most of their income came from her missions. Kendra worked as a mechanic from time to time and sometimes she won money in illegal street fights, but that wasn't nearly enough for her lessons in kickboxing, the gears for her bike, the manor and all the expensive stuff that Yukie needed for her job. Fortunately for them, being a assassin was a very profitable "work". The ordinary citizen would be surprised how easy it was to get jobs in that trade if you knew the right people. Yukie had already been a part of this trade for a longtime, so whenthey came to Germany a year ago, their account in Switzerland had been full enough to pay for the manor and Kendra financed her own hobbies, her bike and kickboxing, through working as a part-time mechanic. And the street-fights.

Kendra rolled her eyes about Yukies remark.

"Don't get smart with me, girl. I also know that you hate being apart just as much as I do. Anyway, thanks for the necklace. The pendant realy has a beatufull color, just like your hair."

Yukie smiled. "Well, on my way home it smiled to me towards the pane of a jewelery. I thought it would fit your throat much better than that of some old, rotten capitalist, so I bought it for you via five-finger-discount. Easy thing."

"That's my girl." Kendra said happily. "Might you have any idea how I could repay you the gift?"

She gave Yukie a wicked smile, which she returned. "Well, when I saw you screwing on your baby" she shoot a glance to the motorcycle and its big seats "I thought about screwing something completely different on your baby."

Grinning, Kendra allowed Yukie to push her on the seats. Her hands moved……

RING RING.

Instantly, the entire mood was gone, because both girls were aware about the meaning of the ringing telephone. Because A) Yukie tended to rip the cable out when she came back to avoid disruptions and B) until today their ringtone had definitely NOT been the soviet anthem.

With fast steps Yukie crossed the distance to the phone and picked up.

"DO NOT!" she demanded coldly "DO NOT tell me that we have to move again!!"

"Sorry" Andrea replied from the other end of the line while eating a cookie "but I checked it three times, and it's urgent. We'll have to make our move immediately."

Yukie had turned the speaker on, so Kendra heard what was said. She shouted: "DAMN! You owe us six orgasms! I would have gotten that much out of her at least."

Yukie smirked: "Only six?"

Andrea interrupted: "Seriously, sorry to disturb such a private moment, but we really have no time. They know that we are in Germany and their last trace of us was near Berlin. I doubt they'll have many problems with finding two women who live in the same house or a blue haired one."

Both girls sighed."Alright, we make us ready." Kendra said. "But first I want to know who is responsible for this, so I can beat the hell out of her!"

Andrea groaned. "Come on, does that have to be? In the next twelve hours we'll all fight together and have to rely on each other. It was no one of you, so could you please leave the issue alone until we are done with IT? I am sure your vengeance for having your lucky time with Yukie interrupted can wait a bit, especially if it helps us all to survive the night."

Before Kendra could answer, Yukie said: "Alright, where do we meet?"

"The place we parted a year ago. I already have Juliet with me, Lilith is on the way, and we'll pck Gaia up later."

Instead of a response, Yukie just hung up.

"Well" Kendra began "so much to our reunion celebration. We don't have time for anything, have we?"

Yukie shook her head no. "Remember last time in Norway? Our house was stormed ten minutes after Andreas cal."

Kendra growled. "And I was just starting to get comfortable here. I swear, whoever is responsible for this, I am so goanna rip her a new one!"

Yukie arched an eyebrow. "Even if it was Gaia?"

"Hell, right now I don't care about how powerful she is, I only care about me being royally pissed. But, damn it, we'll clear this out later. Do you still have your weapons close?"

"In a bag next to the door, along with a outfit that is better suited for a fight."

Kendra nodded. "Good, I'd dislike someone else seeing you with that skirt. My main weapons are in the bike, and we can buy the rest on the way. Alright then, let's give this country a goodbye that it wont forget to soon.

After Yukie got her bag, they sat down on the motorcycle, Kendra turned on the motor and they drove off.

**

* * *

**

I think by now you will all have some ideas about who/what these six "sisters" are, actually I am thinking that I gave to much hints.

**Next time: The sisters do IT and wreak havoc while doing so.**

**Please review.**

(1) Direct translation: Living community. Better translation: Shared household. In the most cases used by students around 18-20, a WG is a house/apartment were a bunch of people who are not related live together and share the costs for everything. Usually 3-7 people.

(2) The army of Germany.


	2. Profit and loss

S/N:I know, the story is already rated M, but just to be sure I won't get sued: The violence in this story is not to be compared to the violence in the show. A lot of people goanna die for unethical reasons.

Geez, finally. Sorry to keep you waiting that long, second story and the real life, you know. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**IT **happened two hours past midnight, in the southern part of Germany, somewhere at the border oft the black forest, where a factory was standing in an open field. Yet.

The complex of the factory maintained one main building, which was a giant cube out of cement and concrete standing in the open landscape, surrounded by a wall, several feet high and rather broad. The area between wall and cube maintained several courtyards. Most of them contained deposits for all sorts of garbage out of the factory, or storerooms for already produced items or subject that yet had to be made into something useful. The wall itself had the form of a square, with a watchtower at every point.

Despite working hours being over already, there were allot of guards inside the factory, guarding doors, corridors, halls, and so on. Most of the staff silently wondered why so many manpower was needed to watch over a factory for kitchen-devices(1). Just a few of the watchmen did know that this factory did not only produce kitchen-devices, but also had another factory under it, in which highly advanced computer gear was produced, hidden underground to prevent industrial espionage, which could only be entered through one single elevator, if you knew the code.

The factory had only one entrance, a big gate that lead to a courtyard with an empty parking space and a little guard house next to the gate. Four watchmen were watching the courtyard, two of them standing next to the guard-house and the other two next to a little door that led inside the actual factory, the cube.

Despite of the lights of the head lamps lightening the ground of the courtyard, none of them noticed the small figure squatting on the roof of the guard house. Of course, it was very unlikely for anyone to pass the about six meter high wall without the guards in the watch-towers noticing. So they didn't expect someone to be there.

Unfortunately, there was someone, Yukie to be clear. She was now wearing grey jeans and a dark-blue top, grey gym shoes and gloves in the color of her top. On her jeans was a leather belt holding some ammo. Meant for the desert-eagle Mark XIX in her right hand. Her left hand carried a katana.

Taking in the whole scene of the courtyard with cold eyes, Yukie jumped into action through jumping from the roof, landing right behind the guards next to the watch house. Before her feet even touched the ground, she had already hit the man to her rigth with a swift strike of her blade, cutting directly through the spine. When she landed, her sword described a bow to the left and beheaded the other guard. Already she had raised her right hand and pulled the trigger of her gun two times, and both guards next to the door in the cube had a hole in their heads.

Almost simultaneously, all four men fell down, having not even realized what happened, like puppets whose strings had been cut.

The most disturbing thing on the scene was not the speed of the killing, not the emotionless expression in Yukie's face while she had spread death, it was that during all of that little time there was no sound to be heard. Not when the katana was raised, not when the gun was fired, not when the corpses fell to the dirt. Not even the wind could be heard blowing. It was just silent. Silent like death.

Not deem her bloody work another glance, Yukie turned around and passed the edge of the watch house, heading for its door. Behind her, Andrea and Juliet jumped from the roof. While Juliet was wearing a black pullover, black pants and a black ski-mask, all black for not being known for the case that she was caught on tape, Andrea was in her usual clothes, with her bag on her back. Juliet looked at Yukie's work and her eyes began to water, thinking and grieving about the life's that had been destroyed only because fate had to be cruel. Andrea meanwhile appeared like the whole thing would be as normal as a shopping trip to her.

They passed the edge too and saw that Yukie had already entered the house, and the hole in the window showed that she had already taken care of the one inside, and it surprised no one that they hadn't heard anything. Again, Juliet was disgusted by the calmness Yukie showed when killing. As the two entered the watch house, she had to resist the urge to vomit by the sight of the guard sitting dead in his chair, the blood flowing from the hole in his head running over his desk.

Unbothered, Yukie shoved the corpse from the chair and Andrea sat down instead, taking her laptop out of her bag. Three cables stuck in the laptop. While the laptop was charging up, Andrea stuck the cables in the plugs of some other devices on the desk, a phone, the computer of the dead guard and a monitor showing the view of some observation cameras.

After the laptop was on, she let her fingers dance over the keyboard, again with green energy flowing out of her fingers into the computer, while Yukie and Juliet stood watch. File after file opened on the screen of the laptop. After a while, the screen was divided into a dozen files showing different parts of the complex, inside and outside, taken from the observation cameras.

"Alright," Andrea said to her companions without taking her eyes of the screen "I am in. The factory has been cut of from every connection to the outside, expect mobile-phones. Everything inside the factory that is electric or mechanic is under my control, without the ones in the inside knowing. I'll give the signal in thirty seconds, so get ready."

Without a reply, Yukie stepped out of the door and easily jumped back on the roof. Juliet remained by Andreas side. It had been agreed that Juliet should play bodyguard to Andrea, and that fore she hade been very grateful, because Andrea stayed out of fights for the most part.

After thirty seconds had passed, Andrea hit the enter-button of her keyboard. That caused the loudspeakers of the facility, which were originally supposed to signal breaks or emergencies, to produce a sound they had never produced before. It was a loud, high, shrill and extremely frightening roar. To give the truth the honor, it was the scream of Godzilla out of old Japanese movies.

The scream reverberated through the entire complex, fulfilling many purposes at once. It didn't only give the other three sisters the signal to attack, it was also meant to lure the guards out and confuse them at the same time.

* * *

The gatekeeper in the small house next to the barriers in front of the gate was also confused by the roar, and even more confused as he noticed that the gate was opening, the giant wall out of metal slipping back inside the wall. Actually the only way to open the gate was from the control-panel inside his house or from the main control room inside, but he couldn't think of a reason to open the gate because of that strange scream….

However, his thoughts were interrupted by another roar, the roar of a motor. Tearing his eyes away from the opening gate, he turned to look into the night. And saw a big, black motorcycle with flames on its side driving right towards the open gate. To baffle him further, the head of the driver seemed to be standing in flames. And if he wasn't completely crazy, there were actually flames coming out of the exhaust fumes.

Utterly confused, he thought he should better activate the alarm, despite the fact that the scream had already taken care of that. But before he could do so, he saw that the strange driver had raised both hands and was now driving without holding the helm! And after the second look, it seemed like the driver was holding something in both hands. It almost looked like bottles…..

Suddenly, there were two sparks near the driver's hands and the end of what he was holding caugth fire. The guard gasped. The objects were indeed bottles, Molotov-Cocktails to be exact. With a frightened yell, he desperately moved to open the door of his small house, but it was too late. The driver, who was already just a few feet away, throw the Cocktail in her right hand. It left a light trace in the air, like the tail of a comet, before crashing through the window of the house, bursting on the floor and exploding in a sea of fire, burning everything inside, including the helpless guard.

* * *

With a grin in her face, Kendra passed the burning house and drove through the now completely open gate, enjoying every part of the moment. She never bothered with helmets. Aside from her being able to survive most falls, a helmet always made her feel caged. She needed the wind blowing right into her face and running through her hair to feel alive, just as she was doing know, as she tossed her second Molotov-Cocktail at the only car on the parking-space, just for the sake of destruction and the lack of other targets. But this lack was fixed quickly, when three guards armed with guns came running out of a door in the wall to her left, which lead to another courtyard.

Putting her hands back on the helm, she pulled it to the side violently and raced directly towards the guard's direction. Overwhelmed, the men stopped and opened fire. They managed to hit the bike four times, the bullets just bouncing of, before Kendra reached them and hit two of them with her front wheel, crushing their bones under her motorcycle. The remaining guard managed to dive out of the way, but Kendra made a turn to the left and the tail of flames coming out of her exhaust fumes caught the man, setting his clothes on fire. He ran away screaming.

Kendra saw more watchmen spilling out of the cube and another courtyard, some of them were even armed with MPs. Sucking her teeth, she stepped on the gas and drove out of the courtyard, to fast for the hectic fired guns to hit her. After she had passed the gate, she turned left and took cover behind the wall, bringing her motorcycle to a halt.

She could hear the guards she escaped yelling at each other, deciding to gather and then going out to get her. In the distance she could hear screams of pain, fear and desperation, letting her know that Lilith and Gaia were fulfilling their job.

She was thinking about how to solve her momentarily situation, when suddenly she felt a person landing behind her on the backseat of the bike and wrapping arms around her stomach. Without any sound. Actually she could not hear anything anymore. She smiled.

Behind her, Yukie leaned over ad whispered in her ear: "Missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Terrible. I think I will excuse my absence with a circle of death."

Yukie nodded, smirking. "All for it. You shatter them, I pickup the rest."

Kendra tore her bike around, kicked down the gas and drove forward with a roaring motor. Well, the motor would have roared, if it wasn't for Yukie stopping every sound around her from being produced. That way, the bunch of guards was taken by surprise as a Molotov cocktail exploded in front of them, they expected to hear the motorcycle. Same motorcycle drove right through the flames of the explosion. Kendra was holding a big pistol in her right hand, not really a pistol, more a little flamethrower.

Reaching the pack of watchmen in les than a second, she drove directly into the centre of their group, racing over some, then stepping on the brake pedal and tearing the helm to the side, like this letting her bike rotate on the patch, her wheels squeezing and leaving black marks on the ground. During all this she hold the little flamethrower to the side and kept the trigger pulled, like this and combined with the fire coming out of her exhaust fumes creating a circle of flames around the bike.

The effect was just as wanted. The guards, who had only been able to fire a few shoots, all missing or bouncing of the vehicle, jumped away, but many were either caught by a wheel or ignited by the flames. The others desperately tried to get away from the fire.

But already Yukie jumped off the bike, landing next to a guard who was stumbling away and cutting him in two half's with her katana. After she shot two others, she jumped again, striking down another victim while she landed.

What followed could only be described as a massacre. The remaining guards who survived Kendra's attack were overwhelmed and shattered, the flames disturbing their sight, an easy prey for Yukie, fast and quiet as a shadow, leaping around and passing the watchmen swiftly, her blade leaving bloody marks in their bodies, while she shoot others with her pistol. Soon every guard in the courtyard was either a living torch running/rolling around screaming, having a big cut/hole in his body or being hit by a motorcycle.

Kendra stopped her bike. Every guard in the courtyard was dead. Yukie went to her side and smiling they gave each other high-five. Their hands still touching, Yukie's eyes widened suddenly as she saw that their was a guard on the next watchtower still, and he was aiming a grenade-launcher right at them.

Kendra followed her girlfriends gaze. As she caught sight of the guard, Yukie had already yelled: "JUMP!!!" and taken three back flips away from the motorcycle. Kendra muttered: "Shit.", and the guard had already fired his weapon. The fire-haired girl had barley time to jump up, and the grenade had already reached her bike, hitting exactly the seats.

There was a deafening boom like thunder, as not only the grenade exploded, but also all the Molotov-cocktails, the little flame thrower and the motor. Kendra could avoid the fire of the explosion, but the shockwave hurled her through the air like a puppet and sent her flying over he next wall, far and high enough to make a surviving unlikely.

Yukie meanwhile had avoided the explosion and the shockwave, but was now faced with several pieces of rubble out of refined steel flying her way. Not having enough time to doge, she raised her katana and stroke the first thing that reached her, the helm, out of the air. Then a pedal came flying towards her head, but she blocked it wit her sword. The force of the collision let her arm tremble.

She also tried to parry the sharp piece of metal flying towards her guts, but this time her blade was shattered into tiny pieces, only a few inches of steel remaining on the handle. The metal shard changed its way, slicing her left shoulder and scratching over her bone.

The blue-haired girl hissed in pain, dropped her sword and landed on her rear.

The motorcycle had vanished in a big mushroom of smoke and its remains were raining down to the ground. Through the smoke, Yukie could make out the shooter on his tower. With a swift motion, she lifted her gun, took aim and pulled the trigger.

Click

Damn. The magazine was empty. And the guard had noticed that she was still alive.

As fast as she could, she dropped her gun and grabbed the broken blade. The guard took aim again, but before he could shoot, Yukie had thrown what remained of her katana. Whirling around itself, it finally landed into the man's chest.

Quite pissed, Yukie fought herself back on her feet. The wound in her left shoulder really hurt and she should better not use the arm for anything heavy in the next time, but it was not critical, although it was still bleeding, the blood loss was rather small. She ripped a stripe of fabric from her top and bounded the arm. She was not bothered about Kendra, though, she had survived higher falls than that.

"RRRRRAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kendra's furious scream confirmed it. Glancing up to the wall over that Kendra had been tossed, she saw her girlfriend standing right on it, staring at the scene in the courtyard with denial and anger in her blazing eyes.

"MY _**BIKE**_!!!!" she yelled outraged. She held closed fist in the air. Her hands started to glow in an dark-orange light and soon her fist were covered wit magma, flowing around her hands like water and dripping little drops on the ground, where they vanished with a hiss and ate inside the stone.

With a growl, Kendra jumped form the wall and raced towards the door leading into the cube. Yukie followed her and quickly reloaded her weapon, not very easy with only one hand. As they reached the (metal) door, Kendra, her face still a mask of rage, showing teeth, thrust both fist right through the middle of the door, the magma easily melting through the metal. She ripped the door open like paper.

Inside, they found themselves in an empty corridor. Without thinking twice, Kendra continued running, Yukie on her tail. After the corridor made a sharp bend, they spotted yet another group of confused guards running towards them, most likely to see what was going on outside, not realizing that they already were too late. As soon as Kendra spotted the, she yelled:

"You will pay!!" and made a motion with her right arm like she would throw something. And indeed she was throwing something, the magma around her fist formed in a ball, soon replaced by more magma. The ball hit one of the overwhelmed guards right in the chest and exploded. The guard that was hit practically lost his entire torso, while his companions got sprinkled with big drops of magma. Some were killed by that, if they were hit in the head or the chest, others were critically injured as the magma melted the skin from their bones. Kendra finished them of with another ball thrown from her left hand. During all that, she hadn't stopped running once.

* * *

Most guards usually left the factory after their shift were over and went home, but some of them always stayed overnight, even after their shift was over, having living quarters in one of the courtyards. A bit more than a dozen were sleeping there when Godzilla's scream rolled through the complex and woke them up.

Dazed, confused and pissed, they made it out of their beds and quickly put on some clothes, intending to have a look at things, when suddenly they heard automatic gunfire, most likely coming from the watchtower nearby. After the first surprise was overcome, the watchmen grabbed their weapons and wanted to leave the quarters fast, but before the first man reached the doors there was a loud `THUMP' on the roof.

Everyone's eyes suspiciously wandered upwards. There were more `THUMP's. Something seemed to be landing on the roof.

And without a warning, that something broke through the roof. On half a dozen places claws tore the roof open like paper, digging big holes in mere seconds. Shocked and paralyzed, only a few watchmen raised their guns. Not that this was of any use. A big black shape fell through any of the holes and landed on the floor. What the watchmen saw let their breath stop.

The creatures were black all over, expect for their eyes, which were crimson red. They had the shape of dogs, dogs bigger than pony's, with sharps claws and oversized fangs. And all of them had three heads at once!

The guards who knew about Greek mythology thought: "Cerberus?!"

Immediately after the dogs had landed, they leapt at the nearest guard and tore their bodies apart, each head biting another limp and then ripping. Screaming, the other guards opened fire, but the dogs were fast and rather tough. Whenever a bullet pierced their _flesh, _they didn't show any sign of pain and didn't bleed either. A bullet through the leg might disable the leg, but then the dog would just stumble towards its victims. Three guards managed to hit a head, and that caused the dogs to just _PUFF_ away in a black cloud, but that wasn't nearly enough. The watchmen were tired and frightened, while the dogs attacked them without any hesitation or mercy. After a few minutes, every men in the quarters was dead. The dogs raised their heads in the air, showing bloody fangs, and howled their victory into the night sky.

* * *

Outside, on the nearby watchtower, two guards with MPs shoot volley after volley in the hellish dogs which were invading the factory, easily climbing over the wall and storming over the courtyard, already having torn their way into the quarters. Even over their fire the guards could hear the screams of their comrades.

So far, they had managed to keep the dogs away from them, shooting every thing that came near their tower. It seemed that it was enough to shoot enough pieces out of the creatures to make them vanish, a task for that a MP was far more better suited than a pistol.

Then one of the guards heard the flapping of wings. A little hysteric abut what madness would come now, he turned his gaze towards the sounds.

What he saw was impossible. Just impossible. Three-headed hellhounds, okay, but a fucking PEGASUS!?!?! It was colored like the dogs, black skin and red eyes, and had the size of an outgrown Grizzly. A really big Grizzly. The wing span of its feathered wings was likely to be eigth feet. But, damn! This was impossible!! No matter how long the wings might be, a creature of that size just had to be too heavy to fly, to heavy to even glide. But apparently the "horse" didn't care for the physic-laws.

And to make things even better, the Pegasus was carrying a rider. She was dressed like one of this Goth girls and her long, blond hair was flowing in the wind while she laughed evilly, her eyes filled with delight, smiling like a child that had just gotten the perfect present.

Before the dumb folded guard could react, the rider raised her arm, her hand in a fist but her little finger and index finger spread(2). Lines out of pitch blackness appeared before her hand, building a pentagram. Suddenly the upper half of the watchtower, together with the two guards, were put into darkness. You could not see the covered tower anymore, just black. The guards inside the darkness could not see anything either, only hear the sound of flapping wings coming closer by the second. In panic, they fired around wildly, but in difference to them, the Pegasus and its rider could both see perfectly in the darkness and the few bullets the creature caught meant nothing, not with its size. Coming down at them with a nose-dive like a hawk hunting a mouse, the flying horse hit both men with its hoofs and knocked them from the tower.

That done, the horse glided downwards and landed on the courtyard, in front of the door leading into the main building, which had already been torn open by the dogs, who now gathered around the horse and its ride. Smiling satisfied, the girl, Lilith, snipped and her saddle horse vanished. Gracefully, Lilith landed on her feet. Her dogs came closer, one of them even rubbed its left head on her leg like a lap-dog. Fondly, Lilith petted the creature, causing it to pant happily.

Her gaze went to inspect the inside of the factory. Behind the door was a corridor, in which the size of her dogs would work against them. Giggling devilish, she raised bother hands high in the air, again with little- and index finger spread. A pentagram with the size of a medicine ball formed between her hands. It was not like the pentagram would be necessary, but Lilith always enjoyed to enhance her work with pentagrams.

The dogs stood completely frozen now, as their bodies slowly started to fade away, the red in their eyes vanishing while the blackness out of that they had been created was blown out in the night like ashes. But even after their bodies ceased to exist, the darkness that had born them did not, it was still floating in the air around Lilith, like a black spiral, circling her and slowly being sucked toward the pentagram above her head. There it gathered into a ball, a perfect shaped one without any points or edges. After all the blackness was gathered in the ball, which was now completely filling out the pentagram, Lilith let her arms fall in a swift motion. Instantly the ball exploded in hundreds of tiny balls. And soon, every of the tiny balls took shape again, this time those of a bat.

Now hundreds of little bats were fluttering around Lilith, nearly covering any sight of her, but you could almost every time spot the white of the teeth in her smiling mouth between all the little red points that were the bats eyes. Elegant, she stalked inside the building, her loyal servant's never retreading from her side.

* * *

At the other end of the factory, two other guards on their watchtower spotted something bizarre after the raged scream was sounded. _Something_ approached the complex, coming out of the forest, running on all fours. The something was Gaia. And she had changed, like she always did for a fight. Now her entire body, except her head, was covered with wood, clinging to her skin like natural armor. Although the wooden layer was not very thick, her female features were still visible,it made her appear somehow bigger. And the anatomy of the covered body had changed either. Her fingers now were double as long as before and as sharp as a razor-blade. The setting of the bones and joints in her legs and arms was now different, also the length, more similar to those of a cat (especially considering the wooden claws on her feet) and this way making it easier for her to run on all fours.

Then there was a thick, green tendril on her back, following the line of her spine, and everywhere where a rib was connected with the spine, a little branch of the tendril grow to the side. Between her shoulder blades, the tendril was parted in two, each end running along the backside of one arm and ending on the back of the hand. But at the moment, that was not to be seen, for it was covered from her long, pink hair which was fluttering in the wind behind her head, reaching over her rear end and moving in waves, making her appearance even more surreal.

Her eyes were cold and merciless, fixed on the building, straight ahead, examining her prey.

Not really knowing what to make of her, the guards in the tower opened fire. Bullets let the earth near Gaia explode, and the golden lines of the fire came closer and closer, but a second before the bullets reached her position, Gaia lunged in the air, directly towards the watchtower.

Considering that she was still over two dozen feet away, the guards had every right to be overwhelmed as the pink-haired predator closed the distance with one single jump, gliding through the air as naturally as a eagle would do. Arms first, she landed right in front of the puzzled guards, hissing at them. Before they could even lower their weapons at her, she had made another leap, right between the two of them. Having her arms spread out like real wings, her claws effortlessly cut through flesh and bone, leaving five deep wounds in the guards and killing them instantly.

Her flight ended not on horizontal ground this time. Now she landed right on the wall of the cube, the claws on hands and feet digging into the stone. The courtyards on this side of the factory only contained garbage, there was not even a door attached to the main building on this side, so there were no more guards to bother her.

Growling, Gaia started climbing up the wall, and every time her claws were driven into the wall her anger grow even more. Stone wasn't meant to be like this, forced into unnatural forms, as blank as only diamonds were supposed to be. This filthy place was just another insult of a worthless race towards mother earth creation!

Inside this disgusting building, Gaia could smell the foul scent of her prey, along with their pathetic fear. One of the many things she despised about humanity. Humans were just illogical. If an animal was threatened, it would react in a way that made sense, fighting for its life if it had to or more likely run away to make surviving clear. Many humans would do the same, but others had this stupid code of "honor". To suppress natural instincts to prove their worth, like they would have some. But if these humans in the building were dumb enough to not flee her, a superior predator, she would gladly show them the consequences.

The scent of her prey got stronger. She could sense them right in front of her, behind the wall. Roaring, she tore huge chunks out of the wall, digging her claws in the stone like it would open invitingly under her talons. When she caused large bricks of stone to fall downwards, she was a bit satisfied. That was how stone was meant to be, various in form and free to be moved by other forces of nature.

Soon she had dug a hole of the size of a flat-screen-TV into the wall. On the other side was a bunch of watchmen that had barricaded themselves inside the room, of course not expecting to be ambushed from behind. But Gaia's work had been to loud to be overheard, so now half of the guns inside the room were fired at her.

Being hit two times, one in the chest and one in her left arm, causing her body to rock backwards under the impact, she swiftly dived out of the line of fire and crawled away from the hole, now attending to the wall on the right side of the hole, wit only her right arm attached to the wall, leaning to the side so she could inspect her wounds. A few more bullets were sent flying through the hole, but soon the fire was stopped.

Looking down at her body, she saw that both bullets now stuck inside her wooden armor, having been stopped before meeting flesh. Already the armor was starting to reproduce and the bullets were driven out.

Snarling, Gaia focused the senses of her ears and nose towards the humans inside. She could hear their heavy breath and smell their rotten blood. She sensed some of them slowly nearing the hole, most likely to look for her. She waited.

As soon as she sensed her quarry just being inches away from the hole, she reacted. The branches of the tendril on her back suddenly grow incredible fast, sliding around her sides and lashing towards the hole, charging trough it like attacking snakes. Three of them were wrapped around the stomach of shocked guards and pulled, tossing them out of the room and letting them fall to their doom. The others thrust into the wall all around the hole. The merciless huntress pushed herself from the wall and catapulted herself right through the hole, through letting the tendrils grow shorter again. Graceful, she landed on the floor, to fast for any of the hectic fired shoots to hit. As soon as she was on the ground, her tendrils had regained their former size. Immediately she lunged at the next watchmen, clawing his chest. Before he even realized what happened, she had already jumped at her next victim.

Her jumps were as gracefully as those of a jungle cat, and her kills as fast and swiftly like the snapping fangs of a wolf. Her speed was that of a biting snake, even faster than Yukie had been. Her quarry didn't stand a chance. She moved faster than the guards could point their guns at her, sometimes even hitting their own, and nobody stood a chance against her fury in close-combat. She ripped them apart one by one, opening their bodies wither claws or even ramming her teeth in their throats. She was all animalistic instincts .She was the perfect hunter. She was the perfection of death.

After not much more than a minute, only one man was left alive. Gaia wanted to finish him of, but hesitated as the guard threw his gun away, tears of fear an desperation running down his cheeks, and ran away screaming. Gaia let him be. After the bloodshed before someone might not think that, but she had a system in what she did. Although she actually enjoyed ceasing humans form the surface of mother earth, she lived after the principle: Only kill because you must, not because you want. Sure, she had often killed when she herself was not in danger, but those times she had killed because animals or plants had been in danger. She saw it as necessary to prevent their death for the sake of natures surviving. And to stop humans from destroying nature, she considered a ultimate solution the best solution. Still, if a human bowed to natures logic, and ran away from her, thus no more threatening her or the environment, she just led him be. But god bewares if he should ever cross her again….

* * *

Trying to withstanding the "sisters" assault was as useless as trying to stop a storm through blowing the own breath against it. There were a lot of guards in the factor, probably over a hundred, but they were scattered all over the complex in little groups, either running through the corridors in search for the intruders or barricading somewhere. But nothing could stop the "sisters". Kendra and Yukie worked as a team, Kendra melting through every obstacle and letting rains of magma go down at the guards, while Yukie stayed behind her and shot everyone who survived her girlfriend's first charge or had a gun aimed at her. And her power also allowed them to near themselves every enemy without them noticing until they saw them, not even it Kendra had to melt through a metal door first. No sound was heard.

Lilith walked the building like she owned the place. All shoots fired at here were caught by one of her bats, and no mater how much were shot, she always released more, before sending them at the guards, drowning them in thousands of bits and scratches. If her way was blocked by something heavy, she just created some big mythological creature and the matter was solved.

Gaia just slaughtered everything that did not run in the second of her encounter.

* * *

In all that chaos, Andrea and Juliet easily managed to sneak into the building. With Andrea leading the way, they could avoid everyone, because she was holding her laptop in front of her, showing her all views of the security cameras. If she had to, she could also cause doors to open or close, thus keeping approaching guards away.

Quickly, they made it to the elevator that lead to the secret labs under the factory. Andrea activated it from her laptop, after having made sure that all guards had left that area to help upstairs.

After the two of them arrived downstairs, they found a stairway leading deeper downwards (a bit surprising after an elevator, but there had to be some reasons) and after that a rather short corridor which lead to a heavy door. Andrea just tipped three buttons on her laptop, and the door swung open. Behind it was a great hall, full of mechanical devices hanging from the walls above assembly lines. All production inside this room was done from machines, people only had to activate or deactivate them. Right now they were deactivated

"Okay" Andrea said with a confident voice "I think in maybe fifteen minutes I should be able to create a nice, little bomb with this gear. Could you please guard the door?" she asked her red-headed "sister" in a voice that assumed yes as answer.

Juliet only nodded melancholic. Then she leaned against the door and watched the stairs at the other ends of the corridor. In the hall one machine after another was activated with buzzing sounds, so Juliet assumed that Andrea had started working.

God, she was so sick of this. She hated it to always guard Andreas back while her other "sisters" were killing everyone in the near distance, and most likely enjoying every minute. Could it really be that she was the only one who hated this? Sometimes she really envied Andrea. Her powers were of such a nature that would make it stupid to waste them for killing in their operations, so she had a good excuse for not doing it, unlike Juliet. Sure, her powers could be used for may other purposes than death, much more social, but just not helping the task of situations like this in any other way. Besides, Yukie's powers were even weaker than hers, and still she chose the way of death. As did Lilith, for whom it was a game. As did Kendra, who seemed to see it all as a challenge. And as did Gaia, who saw it as some sort of crusade.

And she, she just saw it as something inevitable if she wished to stay alive and free, but still she hated it, hated how things had to be. She wondered if Andrea, the most reasonable of them thougth the same about it, but she doubted that. In the past, she had often witnessed her using the control she gained about machines to delete life's with a single pressed button.

"JULIET!"

Andreas call caused her to snap her head around. Her brunette companion was not facing her, still focused on manipulating machines. She went on saying: "There is a little bunch of guards coming our way, I noticed them after it was to late to deactivate the elevator. Please take care of them." Like it would be nothing.

Juliet paled. Taking care of them!? How could she say that so nonchalantly, surely meaning killing? Despite her best efforts to avoid that, Juliet had been forced to kill in the past several times, and always it had left a scar on her soul. Always it left her with the fear that one day it might become easy. And now she should….

Her entire body was trembling. Taking a deep breath, she tried to think of something. Alright, Andrea had only said stop them. She wasn't very skilled wither power, because she only used them when it was absolutely necessary, but it could work.

Knowing the guards would be here any second she took action as fast as she could. Raising her hands, she created a big ball out of water in front of her, letting it grow bigger and bigger, until it filled almost half of the corridor in front of her, looking like a big blue wall, perfectly blank. Thanks to the water being completely clear, she could easily watch through it. And after less than half a minute, she spotted seven guards entering the corridor, running. As they caught sight of the water, however, they quickly came to a halt, perplexed. Some of them raised their weapons, but Juliet desperately pushed her arm forward. That caused the water to roll over the guards like a giant wave, thus hurling them over like pins. Being let lose, the water now was flowing over the floor. Closing her hands, Juliet transformed the water into ice, like this trapping the guards. Four of them were lying on the floor, by one of them she had to lower the ice around his face to rescue him from suffocation. Thee others were in a sitting position, and one had even managed to remain staying, just lightly leaning backwards. She had to create new water to freeze his free arms that was still holding a MP quickly.

Ignoring the angry, afraid and demanding words of her captives, Juliet leaned against the door again, happy with not having to kill anyone. But her expression darkened as she remembered that they would die anyway, as soon as she and her "sisters" left. Somehow it seemed cowardly to her to spare their life's only to have it taken from them a little while later, but she could not bring herself to do otherwise.

After a short while Andrea returned to her, satisfied clapping her hands. "Okay, it is done. If I am right, the explosion caused by what I have just created should let the entire building claps. I have just seen on my laptop that our two lovebirds are on the way to here, so I will give the signal to retrieve as soon as they joined us."

Like on the sign, there was a loud BLAM that caused them to whirl around. On the end of the stairway stood Yukie and Kendra. Yukie had her Desert Eagle raised and one of the frozen Guards a huge hole in his head. Juliet shouted: "NO!" but the blue haired girl didn't acknowledged her. Unbothered, she shot another guard. And another. And another.

It took some time for the trapped guards to realize what was going on, but as soon as they did, they started to cry for mercy or curse Yukie. Kendra watched calmly how here girlfriend executed them, seeming to be even fond of her actions. While Andrea thought that it was unnecessary, she didn't comment, this way they might die faster and with less pain.

Juliet was utterly horrified. She had always known that Yukie killed without mercy, she had had to watch that often enough, but she had never seen her kill defenseless men! And she had even brought them into this condition, like wrapping them up as a present for her. She felt sick. And she felt even more sick as she saw Yukie's face. Another might not have noticed, but after all those years, Juliet could see that Yukie was actually smiling while killing these men!! A smile full of pleasure and joy. Hell, how crazy was she really?

By now, only one of the guards remained, the one standing. In spite of his companions, he didn't scream for help or insulted his would be killer. He just watched like someone who had accepted his fate, still his eyes were fixing the blue haired executor with burning hate. Yukie lowered her gun, went to his side and brushed her thumb over his cheeks like a lover.

"Do you want to live?" she asked with an almost kindly vice.

His look held nothing but contempt and hate. Sucking his teeth, he nodded while trying to stare her to death.

Yukie smiled and raised her gun, aiming directly on his right eye, holding it just inches away.

"You won't." She stated, and Juliet thought that she heard a little excitement in her voice.

The guard looked at the gun, then at Yukie. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. One single tear ran down his cheek and her trembled a little. Then, after gulping down his fear, he raised his head and looked right into the gun, like challenging her to do it. With a silent voice he said:

"I see you in hell, bitch."

Yukie's smile grew as she pulled the trigger. Blood splashed all over the ice and her face. Andrea rolled her eyes. Kendra gave her a cloth to clean her face. Juliet fell to her knees and blurted out her dinner.

"Y-you killed them." She stuttered. "You actually k-killed them…." She was at a loss fro words. Unlike Yukie, who was cleaning her face like the blood was ordinary dirt.

"Like we all have done since we entered the building, and like we have done in other nights. So don't fuss about it, that's the way things are."

"B-But they were helpless!!!" Juliet screamed desperately.

Yukie was not impressed. Giving the cloth back to Kendra, she said nonchalantly: "All the better for me. Thanks, by the way. Andrea, I assume you are finished?" she addressed the brunette girl, ending the discussion.

"Yup. I can destroy the factory at wish. Just let me give the signal for the others, then we can run for it." Andrea confirmed. After her hand danced over her keyboard for ten seconds, the loudspeakers let loose another sound, this time the roar of King Kong. Pleased she folded her laptop shut and put it into her bag. Then she ran towards the elevator, the others following her. Inside the elevator she also understood how Kendra and Yukie had used it without knowing the code. Apparently Kendra had first melted the doors upstairs, then they had jumped down on the elevator as it had been downsides, and then melted a holei n its roof. Well, fortunately it was still functional.

* * *

At the sound of the movie-monkey, the other two girls also made their getaway. Having nobody left alive to bother them, Lilith ran in the next courtyard. Once outside, she let all her servants vanish through simply waving her hand. Then she jumped up high in the air, spreading her arms like wings. Again she summoned a creature out of the darkness, but this time without pentagrams and a very different type.

The creature appeared on her backside, as an egg-shaped plate reaching from her rear end up to her neck. On the left and right side of it grew six ribbon-like ties, which wrapped around her upper body, this way holding the black plate like some sort of bag. Next, two giant bat-like wings emerged from the plate. Spreading them, both being almost double as long as Lilith was tall, she made them strike out and wearing her away.

Gaia just broke through three walls until she was out of the building, jumped over the wall and raced away on all fours.

When the other four left the building, they also jumped over the wall, but in difference to Lilith and Gaia, they left the factory through jumping all the way, every jump covering a dozen yards. Actually everyone of them should have broken legs due to the high they were reaching, but again they betrayed the physic laws. Still, Andrea and Juliet were jumping rather ungracefully, due to lack of practice. Juliet even stumbled on time during landing and laid herself flat.

The pair meanwhile was another story. Both of them were rather skilled in this kind of movement, but very different. Yukie's movements were as light and soft like those of a ballerina, sometimes it appeared like she would not even touch the ground, while every time Kendra landed, it caused the earth to shake a little, every jump of her somehow mimicking the blow of a fist.

* * *

About two hundred yards away from the devastated factory, all six gathered and came to a halt. Thanks to the sky being clear, the moon being full and the stars being many, they could easily see each other, despite of it being night. Lilith and Gaia could see in the dark anyway.

Andrea took her laptop out of her bag and charged it up. One after another, everyone turned back to the factory. From the far distance, the damage they had caused was not to be seen.

As emotionless as one would be while deleting a unnecessary file, Andrea pressed a button one more time. Even from their location everyone could see the giant cube trembling lightly. Then, the whole building collapsed, and a giant wave of dust rolled over the landscape, accompanied by a deafening sound of cracking stone.

Lilith grinned like a school kid that had won a bet. Gaia didn't smile, but looked satisfied, happy about "_the stone being freed_". By now, her wooden armor had disappeared, she was once again only covered by tendrils and leaves, and standing on her legs only. Kendra's face seemed to say as much as "_Serves them right_". Yukie betrayed no emotion. Juliet was chalk white, wanting to scream, but could not. She never could.

"That being out of the way." Yukie said, surprising the others expect Kendra "Who of you incompetent kids was responsible for that?"

Her tone demanded an answer. So did Kendra's eyes.

The others didn't bother with her insult, they were used to her threatening like children. Andrea replied:

"Come on, do we really have to do this? We are all still alive, and sooner or later they might have found us anyway. So please…."

"Don't `please' us, Andrea." Kendra interrupted harshly. "We have been very comfortable with things as they have been, so whoever caused this trouble has to do some payback!" Her eyes literally burned, glowing in a bright yellow. "Especially for my bike. So if I don't get the information who is responsible for killing my bike, I am goanna beat it out of you." Her tone implied that she meant it, and everyone knew she did.

Andrea sighed. "Okay, okay. There were two reasons for them finding us. First, they begin to suspect us being in Germany after they found out about some visitors of a rock festival reported being chased by a big black dragon with red eyes. The authorities believed they had taken to much drugs, but they figured out the truth. Second, leading them to Berlin was a wrecked car a few km away from the city limits, the roof having a big hole and the driver having his chest opened two days ago."

All eyes fell on Lilith and Gaia.

Nobody of them appeared guilty. Gaia, being annoyed by the matter, hissed: "That cursed human raced over a deer! With me watching! As I could not save him, at least I had to avenge him."

Lilith shrugged and blinked, mocking regret. "Hey, those guys just deserved it. One of them called me a "dumb vampire chick" and another one wanted to get into my pants. Just because I allowed that to his friend, but his friend was a lot more cute than he was."

Kendra ignited her right fist and pointed it threatening at Gaia.

"Fuck your insane revenge-trip against civilization, you nut ecology-terrorist. There are hundreds of deer's that die on roads because they are too stupid to stay away, and you know who gives a shit? NOBODY except you! But the bike that has just been blown up, that was unique. And if I have to pick up one of its remains and shove it up your green ass, I'll gladly do that!"

The pink haired girl angrily retorted: "I'd have torn your heart out before you even realized it. And if my actions caused this filthy, air-polluting thing of you to be erased from the earth, I'll be happy to redo them!"

Kendra growled like a caged Lion. She was angry beyond believes, but still mindful enough to realize that she could not oppose Gaia. Due to her spending her entire life in the nature, the source of her power, and working with it every day, she was the most powerful of them.

Lilith stepped between them, her hands raised in a calming gesture.

"Girls, chill. Surely we might have different views on things, but hey, it's normal for sisters to argue. So we should just…"

"Skip that sister crap!" Kendra snapped. "We are not related in any way, even a dumb case like you should notice that through looking at us."

"Ooooo, you are only saying that because you don't want to be related to Yukie in such a way." Lilith sulked, ignoring Kendra's growl. "Besides, waking up in a laboratory together, with no memories but the knowledge that you know each other, I think that ties some bounds. And about the skin, I am sure it is possible to change skin tones, I mean, it is, just look at Michael Jackson, and…"

Yukie silenced her through covering her mouth wither hand. Then she stared her into the eyes so intensively that Lilith even remained silent after she removed the hand.

"Do you see this wound?" Yukie asked in a chilly voice, pointing on her left shoulder. "Of course you do. This wound would be in another, deadlier place, together with two more, if it wasn't for my katana. In Japan they can forge really good swords, you know. This specific blade could even withstand a bullet or two." Her eyes narrowed. "And because of today's events, the katana is now broken and sticks in a chest somewhere under the ruble over there. So it is lost. Do you have any idea how much that blade had cost? Do you have any ideas how many jobs I have to accomplish before I will ever get that much money again? Do you have but the slightest idea how hard it would be to steal such a blade if I don't want to pay? And believe me, I have killed people for much less, so if you don't improve my chances on surviving these operations, I'd find a way to make you repay that all."

Lilith hated to admit it, but sometimes, just sometimes, she did not have a good reply for someone. This was such a time. Those times usually happened with Yukie, because she was the only person that Lilith had ever feared. She had met drunken brawlers, thieves and wannabe rapist, faced skilled soldiers, but none of them had frightened her, because she knew that she was much more powerful than them. Hell, she was even more powerful than Yukie, but the look in these ice-cold, violet eyes told her that this did not matter. Not at all.

However, she was saved from not having an answer as an enraged Juliet joined the conversation.

"Oh, don't pretend that you didn't enjoy that shit. I have seen your damn smile as you have killed these defenseless guards. I've always known that you like killing, but I'd have never dreamt that you would be that sick!"

Yukie looked at her like she would have said something ridiculous like that she believed to achieve worldwide peace the next day.

"My actions are my concern. I don't have to justify their reasons to you."

"Besides" Kendra throw in, like lecturing a schoolchild "These weakling would have died anyway. Who takes a gun in his hand has to expect to die through one. We have made the world a favor through terminating those pathetic beings. If they are not strong enough to keep themselves alive, it is their fault. Survival of the fittest."

Juliet let out a shriek of desperation and grief, grabbing her hair. "You are all insane! Hell, you are insane and even think that you are sane! Why am I even doing this?!" She asked no one in particular. "Why do I help crazy killers to please their perverse needs!? Or is there any other reason why you are doing this, accept for the sake of bloodshed?!"

Andrea tried to comfort her, embracing her softly, causing Juliet to break out in sobs. "Sweaty, calm down, you know that s not true. Sure, some of us are enjoying this more than they should, but it is something we have to do, I explained it before. It is all about profit and loss with our chaser, you know? If we destroy something they own every time they try to catch us, one day they will se that hunting us means more loss than profit for them, and then they will let us be. Then we won't have to do this anymore. And I promise to search something without employees for the next time."

The red-headed girl cringed. Great, she thought sarcastically, and that should comfort her. There would always be another time after the next time, because every time they destroyed something like the factory, their chasers would be even more eager to posses control over them.

Sneering at the display of weakness, Kendra turned to Lilith. "Okay, let us talk about repayment…"

"SHUT UP!"

Gaia's angry command caused everyone to freeze. Their shared past might have put them ona good edge with Gaia, but she was far from stable in her hatred towards humanity. And everyone respected, if not feared her power. So they tried not to make her really angry.

"I have listened to you mindless babble for long enough. It pains my ears to hear you arguing about such unimportant and useless crap like all those disgusting humans who think to highly of their own race and its flaws. I am only standing it because I don't consider you human, even if you try so hard to be one, which makes me sick. So stop wasting our time and just get over with this!" She hissed the last words.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Andrea let go of Juliet and said:

"Alright. Like always, I have already picked us another location that should please al our needs. It is a town on the north boarder of the USA. Ordinary enough for Juliet, still enough places for Yukie to find work, even illegal street races for Kendra, a black-scene for Lilith and a big park."

The death-ray Gaia gave her caused her to add quickly: "Of course I don't expect you to live their, the town is near to the Canadian border, and on the other side of the boarder are no towns. The park would be good if we had to meet each other. Really, I have heard it would be so big that there could be a firework inside and nobody would notice."

"To make that clear" Gaia said "I will NOT go into one of this dirty airplanes or ships."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "And what will you do then? Ride a dolphin through the Atlantic? Travel through Russia to swim through the pacific to Alaska and then travel south?"

"The second"

"I was joking."

"I was not."

Again, everyone was staring at Gaia. After a while, Kendra shrugged and addressed Andrea:

"Fine, let's go. What is the name of that town anyway?"

"Gardenia."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, this is very cliché, but hey, it is based on a cartoon. So as you can already guess, in the next chapter happens the inevitable.

(1) I have never seen such a kind of factory from the outside or the inside, so please forgive me the cube. Hell, it could have been any kind of factory, at least a factory with guards.

(2) If there is a word for that, could someone tell me?


	3. Double trouble

A/N: This story ignores everything that happened in season four, since the knowledge of magic existing becoming public would pretty much ruin my entire plot. And for everyone who waits for the Pixies, THEY ARE NOT GONNA APPEAR. Because in my opinion, these retards ruined the entire Winx Club franchise. And no Kiko. Even though I like him. On the other hands, he made friends with the pets, and I hate them just as much as the pixies. Definitely no Kiko.

* * *

The flight to America was a little fight itself as always.

Again Andrea had bought first class seats for all of them (not very expensive for someone who could make every kind of vending machine, from chewing gum machines to changing machines spill as much money as she wanted) and again only three were needed. Lilith had no problems with taking Andreas money, she also took it while they were not on the run. Because she saw no good reason not to. Andrea offered all of them money, out of good will towards the only ones who were some sort of relatives to her and to make it easier for them to stay healthy. Juliet normally refused to take the money, because she thought it was wrong to take money that Andrea had somehow stolen, and wanted her life to be as normal as possible, without her "sisters" in it. But after their assaults she was always too depressed to care for that, and the first class was a good place to relax.

Gaia didn't take the money for obvious reasons.

Yukie and Kendra refused to take the money any time because they didn't wanted to rely on Andrea in any way. So they had bought their own tickets for the second class.

During the flight, they didn't interact with each other very much. Juliet was sleeping in her chair and having nightmares. Andrea was working on her laptop, already buying an apartment in Gardenia. Lilith was flirting shamelessly with a very annoyed sky marshal. In the second class, Yukie and Kendra were all over each other. After being parted for one week and a fight for life and death, both of them were quite horny and Kendra just loved to make scenes that scandalized prudish people.

The staff of the airplane was really happy to get rid of them after they landed.

On the following bus-drive to the city Andrea bought some stuff for her new apartment online, Lilith made friends with three emos, this way finding a place to stay, Juliet listened to classic music from Beethoven over her iPod and Kendra and Yukie both took a nap.

After the bus arrived in the city, Lilith suggested a big-sister-goodbye-group-hug, but Kendra and Yukie were out of sight before she even finished the sentence. Andrea excused herself with having to get the keys for her apartment before the landlord called it a day. Quickly saying "By!" she ran off too.

Left behind like that, Lilith was quite a bit down. Juliet sighed and spread her arms. Instantly beaming with joy again, the blond girl hugged her gratefully.

Juliet sighed quietly. From all her "sisters", she liked Lilith most. Sure, she was a loon also, but a loon who always listened if you had the need to talk and who always offered a shoulder to cry on. Lilith probably knew more about Juliet than all the others together and could understand best what haunted her. Despite her having allot of fun in fighting, she could understand why her red-headed sister was sick of it. She had always been good in understanding how other people thought.

"When you have problems or need someone to talk, you just have to call. I'd be happy to hear from you." With these words, the blonde girl gave her sister a piece of paper that had her cell phone number written on it. After a moment of hesitation, Juliet took it, thinking it would be good to be able to talk with someone about her problems who knew about her entire situation or being contacted by someone else then Andrea.

After that, they said goodbye to each other and both left, once more trying to create a new existence out of nothing but (in Juliet's case) some money she had spared for times like this and (in Lilith case) some new friends who offered her shelter for the next days.

* * *

Two weeks later:

It was a warm summer day in Gardenia, the sky free from clouds. Bloom was standing behind the counter in the flower shop of her mother. She and her fiancé Sky were making holidays in gardenia and she was helping her mother in the shop. In the moment she was the only person in the shop, for her parents being both home and Sky having left to get them both something to drink in the next bakery. It was early in the morning, and there had been no customers yet.

Leaning on the counter wither elbows, she suddenly caught sight of a strange figure outside on the street. It was a girl around her age, perhaps a few years younger, with deep-blue hair, kind of looking like a Japanese schoolgirl. What was strange was that she somehow appeared familiar to Bloom.

Like she would feel Blooms eyes on her, the girl turned her head. As she caught sight of Bloom, her eyes widened in surprise. Soon that was replaced by a look of anger.

With fast steps the strange girl marched into the shop.

"Eh, hello, how may I…" Before Bloom could finish the strange girl had already rounded the counter and grabbed her wrist. She wanted to protest, but before a word could escape her lips, she realized how the girl seemed familiar: She looked just like Musa, perhaps a bit younger. But how could that be possible? As far as she knew, Musa doesn't have a twin, neither should she be on earth. And she had never seen Musa look so mad.

Thus way puzzled, she didn't resist as the girl who looked so much like Musa dragged her out of the store. After they passed the doors, the stranger turned to the left and pulled the confused dragon-fairy into the next alley. No one of them noticed Sky watching the scene. He had returned with two cappuccinos, just to see his girlfriend being dragged away. Quickly he placed the coffee on the ground and followed them.

In the alley, the blue-haired stranger had let go of Blooms wrist, but immediately grabbed her shoulders and slammed her hard against the wall.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" She yelled. "Do you have a death wish?! If yes, there are way more comfortable ways to commit suicide. Don't you know that Gaia is going to rip out your spine if she ever finds out that you are working in a flower shop?! We have enough problems already! And I thought you hated cut flowers. Do you have the intention to wither away in agony? Answer!"

Bloom didn't understand anything anymore. She was confused by Musa's aggressive behavior (her back HURT) and the strange things she was saying. She began:

"Musa, I really don't know what you are……"

Again she was interrupted, as Sky showed up and now grabbed Musa's(?) shoulder from behind.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you will let my girlfriend go right now, or…."

That was as far as he got, because the strange girl rammed her left heel against his knee. Sky grunted surprised and made an unwanted courtesy. Before he or Bloom could react, the blue-haired girl had whirled around. With her left hand, she grabbed his right shoulder, pulling him down with surprising strength. Then she stroke the edge of her right hand with all force against his neck, hitting a nerve cluster. With a gasp, Sky fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"So you have finally found a boyfriend." The stranger stated while looking down at Sky with contempt. "I hope you didn't tell him about us, otherwise I'd have to kill him. Wait, I hope you DID tell him."

With a meaning look she turned to Bloom. And got a fireball right into her chest, tossing her through the air and on her back. Bloom, who had finally overcome her shock, quickly created another fireball in each hand, holding them ready to throw.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but if you have hurt him, I'll make you regret it." Her tone was serious.

Now it was the strangers turn to be surprised. Slowly, wary eyes on Bloom, she stood up and asked:

"Juliet?"

You could tell by the look on her face that Bloom didn't understand the question. "Who?" she asked back.

The blue-haired girl didn't answer. First her eyes studied Blooms face, then the fire in her hands. After that, without a warning, she jumped high in the air and disappeared on the roof of the next building. Except of the unconscious Sky, there was no evidence left that she had ever been there.

Bloom could do nothing but blink.

* * *

Running and jumping over the rooftops, always staying out of sight, Yukie had pulled out her mobile phone and dialed Andreas number.

"What's going on, sis? Please make this quick, I am having lunch." Andrea answered while having her mouth full with cornflakes.

"We have a new problem, and it is bigger than anything we have faced before. You have to organize a meeting right now. But make clear that we don't have to move at the moment. Just hurry."

That being said, Yukie ended the call. At the other end of the line, that left a perplexed Andrea. If Lilith for example had given her a call like that, she might have thought it was a prank, but Yukie and pranks didn't really fit. And her blue-haired sister had never called her before. Considering the urgency Yukie had put in her words, she should better take whatever the matter was serious.

Sighing, she stood up, left her cornflakes to themselves and went to open her laptop.

* * *

Somewhere else in Gardenia, in an for the time being closed flower shop, Bloom and Sky, who still had a rather stiff neck, made a six-person call to all the other Winx. It was nice what you could do with a mobile phone that had been created in the magic dimension.

After everyone was connected with the others, Stella asked:

"So what's the matter, Bloom? Please hurry, these new shoes don't buy themselves."

Bloom ignored the last remark and said: "Well, to be honest, I don't really know what exactly the matter is. Not yet, only that something really creepy is going on down here on earth. Say Musa, did you notice something strange lately?"

Musa was surprised that she was asked, but answered: "No, nothing unusual. Why do you ask? What do I have to do with what's going on at earth?"

"Well…." Bloom had problems finding the right words. "You might not have a long lost twin you never told us about?"

Silence.

"Come again?" everyone asked.

Bloom sighed. "I guess that means no. See, the thing is….. about ten minutes before, I was just standing here in the shop of my mom, until suddenly a girl showed up, dragged me out, yelled at me and attacked Sky. And she looked just like Musa."

"WHAT?!" yelled Musa, making the others hold their phones away from their ears. "Do you want to say that there is some wrench over there on earth pretending to be me?"

"Not exactly." Bloom answered. "I didn't recognize that she looked like you at first, her hair was cut short, her clothes looked nothing like what you usually wear, and she had this cold, angry look on her face, which was just giving me the creeps."

Tecna joined the talk: "Let's see, if Musa does not know about this, but you saw someone who looked like her, but behaving aggressive, it is possible that someone has turned her dark through a spell, like the fake Avalon did with Bloom in our second year."

Bloom shuddered. She really didn't like thinking back to that time. "Could be. I never really remembered what happened when I was darkbloom, and if it wasn't for the destruction and worried faces on everyone, I might have thought that it all had only been some sort of bad dream."

"Fine, but I don't remember any kind of creepy feeling, and you said everything happened just a few minutes ago. But obviously I am not on earth."

"Well, maybe being turned dark has given you more powers than you had before. When Bloom turned dark, her powers where stronger than they have ever been." Flora remembered them.

"Still, you are all wrong." Riven joined the discussion. "Musa was with me for the last hours, and believe me, I would have noticed if she was missing during _that_. And don't come me with a magical replacement, I know my girl if it comes to _that_."

The emphasis he gave the word _that_ made the others blush, and from Musa's end of the line they could hear a sound of something smacking against something solid, most likely Musa's fist against Rivens shoulder.

Layla groaned in annoyance. "Would you two cut it out? And I am afraid that I can confirm that, they have been here on Andros for two days now, I doubt anyone could have sneaked into the palace to put a spell on Musa."

"Andros?" asked Brandon from Stella's line. "What exactly are they doing at your planet?"

Musa and Riven chuckled impishly, so Layla answered for them. "Apparently, they had a fight, AGAIN, then they broke up, AGAIN, then she came to me and asked for shelter, AGAIN, complaining about Riven and men in general, AGAIN…."

Nabu continued for her: "While Riven came over to me for "mans talk", complaining about women being complicated and annoying. After both of us could not stand their whining any longer, we told them to finally straighten things out between each other. So they meet up, pretty much screamed at each other, and finally ended in a make out-session and retrieved to the guest room…"

"AGAIN!" Layla finished. "Seriously, girl, you are my BFF, but please let me and Nabu out of whatever sick game you two are playing."

Riven and Musa replied simultaneously: "This is not a game! He/she is just too much sometimes."(1)

Half of the others rolled their eyes to that, the other half could not help but chuckle. Finally Sky addressed the real matter again.

"Okay, let's get serious again. There still is a doppelganger of Musa lose. One that has a rather nasty strike. She managed to knock me out in seconds." He rubbed his neck.

That got Rivens attention. "What? Do you want to tell us that you got your ass handed to you by a girl!? They all mighty mister perfect-squad leader was pummeled by a little girl?" His voice was full of malicious joy.

"HEY, he was pummeled by a copy of me. Do you want to say I am weak?" Musa demanded to know.

"Well, physically you ARE…."

Nabu and Layla groaned. "Just cut it out! We don't want to deal with your love issues again!" Nabu said.

"Yeah, let's stay with the topic. Bloom, Sky, did you notice anything that might give us a clue?" Timmy asked.

"Well, there were some strange things, I mean more strange than a copy of Musa attacking us." said Sky. "Like that she did not use any kind of magic. See, when I wanted to pull her away from Bloom, not knowing that she looked like Musa, she fought back physically, starting with a kick and ending with a strike at my neck. Her blows were forceful like she had some real muscles under her skin, she moved so fast that I might even had had problems dodging her if I had not been surprised. And she knew exactly where a human body has weak spots."

"Disturbing. Why should anyone create a copy of one of the most powerful fairies in the universe to make her a hand-to-hand fighter?" Helia asked no one in particular. No one had an answer anyway.

"There is more." Bloom stated. "She was saying a lot of things that made no sense to me. Like, that I was mad working in a flower shop, because someone called Gaia would kill me for that. And that I was supposed to hate flowers. After Sky showed up she said that I would had finally found a boyfriend and that she'd had to kill him if I did tell him anything about "us", whatever that means. Then, after it was clear that she could not be Musa, I attacked her with a fire ball. She seemed surprised, not about me doing magic, rather it seemed to be the fire that confused her. She then said the name Juliet, I guess she thought that was my name. After I denied, she fleet. But she did not fly away like any other fairy, if she actually is one, would have done, she jumped right on the next roof. Far too high for an ordinary human to reach, but it wasn't real flying either."

Deafening silence followed those words. Finally Tecna spoke up:

"Let's see what we have got so far. Someone who locks like Musa, but is not her, but is a magical being. One that must know someone who must look like Bloom. And most likely is also a magical being. And both of them know a person that could kill the one who looks like Bloom. So far, there seem to be at least three magical persons on earth nobody knows about, and two of them are copies form two of us. And the chances are very good that every member of the Winx Club has a doppelganger down there, with neither us nor the copies knowing about that. Until now."

This revelation was once more greeted with silence. Finally, Flora spoke up:

"So what can we do about that?"

""We can all pay earth a visit." Musa answered with a mean tone. "Then we can find those fakers and tech them a lesson for posing as us!" It was clear that she did not like the idea of some strangers posing as her. None of them did.

* * *

On earth, another, smaller meeting was held, as the sisters met each other deep inside of the park. Yuki and Kendra had arrived first, late in the afternoon. Andrea followed shortly. Then Juliet. And exactly as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Lilith emerged out of the darkness. She was quite upset that no one commented her dramatic entrance.

So at the moment, they were waiting for Gaia. Lilith begged to be told what the whole thing was about, but Yukie refused to tell anyone before everyone was present. She didn't even tell Kendra. Not because she did not trust her, but because she hated to repeat herself.

Finally, almost two hours after dawn, Gaia appeared out of nowhere without making any noise, causing Andrea, Lilith and Juliet to jump in surprise.

"Geez, giving me a hard attack. Who do you think you are, Batman?" Lilith complained.

Gaia didn't consider that question worth an answer. Coming straight to the point, she asked/demanded:

"Why do we gather so soon again? You should hope not because we are found out again, I like it in these new, big woods."

"Don't worry, the current situation is something completely new." Yukie told her. "Today happened something very disturbing, and I am afraid it's goanna change everything we thought we knew so far."

"Now look at that, the assassin shows nerves after all." Juliet couldn't help but scoff. "What on earth could possibly worry Miss "I don't care for the life of others"?"

Kendra rolled her eyes in contempt, Yukie gave her a measuring gaze before answering:

"Actually it was you."

Blink blink.

"THE HELL?! Why is whatever crisis is going on my fault now? I am the NORMAL one around here, remember!" Juliet snapped with a mixture of anger and worry.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Yukie had pulled out her gun and pointed it right at Juliet's forehead, covering the distance between them in a heartbeat. Andrea and Lilith took a shocked step back, Kendra tensed and Gaia just raised an eyebrow on the "obnoxious human behavior".

Juliet stopped breathing for a moment, her body trembling with fear. She wanted to protest, but she just couldn't talk with Yukie's merciless eyes boring into her.

Her lips forming a thin line, the blue-haired girl spoke in a chilly, accusing voice: "So you are the normal one, right? The innocent one? The scared one? At least that's what you made us all believe during the last years."

She pressed her gun a bit harder against her red-headed sister's head, which looked near the edge of tears. Andrea dared to interfere:

"Please Yukie, is this really necessary? I don't know why you are angry with her, but we shouldn't……"

Kendra's hand on her shoulder made her stop. With a meaningful glance, she whispered: "We better stay out of this. When she interrogates someone, she lets no feelings interfere with it. Not until she gets what she wants. That you, Juliet and she share a past will not matter to her now. We must let her finish this."

Andrea sure did not like that, but accepted it. Lilith didn't. Not too quietly, she half yelled: "But that's insane! It's our sister she is pointing her gun at! And you should be able to do something. You are her lover after all, surely she would listen to YOU!"

Kendra waved her hand in denial. "Sure, she would stop for me. But I am curios what this is about by myself." And with that the argument was finished for her.

Meanwhile, Yukie started interrogating the shaking wreck that was Juliet.

"You never really wanted to be one of us, right? You betrayed us to your dear _daddy _after all. Even though you knew he was one of them. You trusted him more than us. Despite that we are the only ones we have in this world." Her voice betrayed a hint of furious irritation. "You never contributed to our fight for survival like we others did. Even though we were saving your ass too. And now I wonder if you might still be working for them, since you were so eager to help _daddy_. Helping them to spy on us, gathering information about us, while they are paying you. Sponsoring you. Supplying you with even more powers to make you the perfect obedient pet they always wanted."

To say the others were confused by this would be an understatement. Juliet was plainly terrified.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What are you accusing me of?" She whispered while tears of fear begun rolling down her checks.

Yukie shoved her gun even further forward, pushing Juliet's head backwards. She hissed: "I accuse you of selling us out! And what for?! For a lousy job, a stupid boyfriend and the fake of a normal life. How do you pretend to be normal when you throw fireballs at me after I found out about your treason?"

Now everyone, even Gaia, was not only confused, but shell-shocked. Gaia was also the first to recover. "What exactly did she throw at you? And when did that happen?"

"Just this very afternoon." Yukie answered icily. "I saw her in this shop, and as I wanted to……

"Whoa whoa whoa, now hold on a second." Lilith interrupted, holding her arms and signaling Yukie to stop. "I still don't get it, but Juliet was with me almost the entire day. I invited her to go shopping and we were in the mall from like 10am till 8pm. No bloody way she could have meet you in that time, or working in whatever sort of shop."

Yukie looked doubtful and refused to lower her gun. Kendra gave her doubt a voice:

"Why should the two of you go shopping? We all know that you spent most of your money on dump looking clothes and makeup. And your style is definitely not Juliet's."

Now Lilith was offended. "Hey, only because I prefer a more darker style I don't have to have no knowledge about ongoing fashion trends. Because, believe me, I know them all. And it might surprise someone antisocial being like you, but me and Juliet are good friends. And I can invite my friends to a trip to the mall whenever I want!"

"Besides" Andrea throw in her five coins "if whatever happened really involved Juliet, why should she even come here to us in the first place instead of leaving the country?"

"I don't know." Yukie confessed, without sounding the slightest bit guilty. "Perhaps because she believes that she could talk herself out of everything? However…."

Nonchalantly she put away her gun and returned to Kendra's side, not giving Juliet as much as another glance. The red-headed girl fell to her knees and sobbed.

"…..for know her alibi sounds waterproof. And she doesn't really strike me to do the things I accused her of, but it's better to be sure."

At any other time, Juliet might have an outburst and scream at her blue-haired sister for her cruelty and missing respect for her feelings. But after she had been near to be shoot for something she didn't even do, all she did was slowly stand up again and looking to the ground in misery. Really, what did she do to deserve such a fucked up life?

Lilith was also disgusted by Yukie and moved to comfort Juliet. Andrea frowned, but chose not to comment. Gaia simply didn't care for such things and Kendra approved of the whole scene.

"Back to the main issue then…." Yukie said like nothing happened "…..what I called this meeting for is this: This afternoon I saw someone who looked exactly like Juliet, expect her clothes and expression, in a place I didn't approve of. When I questioned her about her behavior, some guy showed up who pretended to be her boyfriend."

Juliet's head snapped up at that. _Boyfriend?_

"I took him down and asked "Juliet" about him. The thing is, she hurled a fireball at me and said she didn't know me. Neither did she know the name she is supposed to have. After that, I retreated. And tonight has proven that it wasn't our Juliet."

A long pause followed as everybody took her time to think about that.

Lilith was the first to find her voice:

"So what you really want to tell us is not that Juliet is a traitor, but that there is someone else out there who has powers like we have?"

Yukie nodded.

"That's fascinating." Andrea said delightful. "Until now we thought that we are the only ones. And we never had the resources to find out how our powers are actually working. This could be a magnificent opportunity! Finally we could find answers to our origins, our….."

Gaia impatiently interrupted her joyful prattling.

"Could we come back to the point that the one who had powers looked like one of us?" It was more demand then question.

Andrea looked sheepishly.

"Right, sorry. Okay, since Juliet was as surprised as all of us about this, I doubt she knows the cause of that. Yukie, did that new girl seem to know you?"

That question surprised Yukie.

"Now that you say it, yes. When I first made eye-contact with her, she didn't recognize me, but after a short time, it seemed like she did. She didn't even resist when I dragged her out of the shop. Before I tried to interrogate her, she appeared confused, but not afraid, like she thought I was someone who would not harm her. In fact, she even called me "Musa". How did you guess?" Her last sentence was suspicions.

"Simple." Andrea replied. "If there is someone with powers like us who looks like Juliet, then how unlikely is it that there are other people with powers who look like the rest of us?"

Everyone got a grim expression on that thought.

Lilith asked, a bit frightened:

"Scary. Do you think someone might have cloned us?"

Kendra smirked sarcastically. "Considering that our youngest memory starts in a lab, it is possible that WE are the clones. Hell, it's also likely that…"

"NO!"

Gaia's enraged yell let everyone flinch. The eyes wandered to their pink-haired sister, who had her hands formed into claws, looking ready to kill and fixed Kendra with a furious and scandalized expression. She growled through gritted teeth:

"No! No way! I don't care what you think you are, but I am NOT some disgusting, scientific crime against nature! I am a child of mother earth, and no one can take that away from me. The humans may slaughter as much brethren of mine as their insanity leads them to, they might kill me, but they will NEVER, NEVER be able to take me my heritage as a part of nature! NEVER!"

Her eyes held the sheer insanity of a fanatic. For a moment, nobody dared to speak, on the chance of angering her further. Finally Juliet spoke up, surprising the others since she was usually the most defensive one around Gaia. But she had her reasons:

"She is right. Personally, I really, really don't want to even think about how we came in the lab in the first place. So please let's not jump to any bottomless conclusions. I think we should only concentrate on how we come through this new crisis, and on that only."

"I agree." Lilith said. "So who thinks we should handle this issue the usual way and let Andre examine the situation and then making a plan we all can follow?"

Five hands went up. The one missing was Andrea. Not that she had a problem with the idea, but she didn't vote for herself.

"Alright then." She stated, like always immediately taking control of the situation. "First of all, Yukie will give me every bit of information she has. For now, everyone should go home and get rest, but keep your guard up. I will get everything I can about our mysterious new player. As soon as I know more, I'll send you instructions."

"What makes you thinks that she is a NEW player?" Yukie asked, appearing rather skeptical. "Perhaps she, whoever she is, works for them. They hunt us for our powers, maybe they have finally found a way to create them without having to examine us. Or somehow got hold of our DNA. Juliet's Doppelganger is likely to be some agent of them, sent to either take us out or field-test her powers."

Andrea shook her head no.

"I thought about that too, but it is not very likely. It wouldn't really fit in their usual behavior. Besides, if I was them, I'd just forget about us after finding a way to replace us. And I am very confident that at least one of the special programs I designed to monitor their actions would have warned me if it was them pulling the strings in this affair. And be honest, do you think they would call _your_ double "Musa"? So no, that mysterious doppelganger seems to be something completely new, nothing from our past. At least nothing we know about."

"Alright" Lilith said, sounding both confident and exited after she came over the first shock "in that case I would say that we can see whatever is coming for us as an opportunity for a new chapter of our life. So let's milk the best out of it. And if things get hostile, we'll just have to erase our enemies like we always do!"

It didn't happen very often, but sometimes, like now, everyone agreed with Lilith.

**

* * *

**

I have found Juliet's double. Her name is Bloom. I am now sure that she is not one of them. They make sense, but she does not.

**First her life looked like those of any ordinary U.S. teenage girl. Nothing extraordinary happened until she turned sixteen. Instead of going to high school like every other girl, she simply vanished. Really vanished. Normally I can always find something about people during all parts of their life, like old files of them buying tickets for the cinema, singing up for events or even tapes of security cameras at the local grocery store. But she completely disappeared from the radar. Her parents (who by the way are her adoptive parents, nobody knows where she really comes from) told her old school that she had transferred. But she is on no list of any school in the USA. And has never booked any travels to other countries. **

**Now I have evidence that she was back with her parents for some time, for some reasons fitting with this state's school holidays. But I don't think she would completely disappear only to go to school somewhere else. Aside from that, some of her former classmates have reports about her coming to some sort of party with five other girls none of them had seen before. That would strengthen my theory that we all have doubles. **

**Although I could not find anything about a "Musa".**

**According to her birth certificate, she is 20 years old. One or two years older than we should be. And two years ago she disappeared for a longer time than before, only being sighted in this town with the intervals of like six month.**

**Currently, I have been able to locate her presence. What I got so far reaches back five days. Apparently she has rented a small apartment for three weeks.**

**For now, you should all stay ready and keep your mobile phones close. Gaia will hopefully come when I "beep" her. I will send Yukie and Kendra the coordinates of Bloom. I want the two of you to monitor her so we can get more information. Please start as soon as you can and inform me over anything that seems important to you.**

**See you.**

Tired, Andrea pushed the send-button and closed her laptop. It had taken long enough to get and double-check that information. She really needed some sleep.

* * *

As the other sisters read Andreas message the next morning, Yukie and Kendra immediately prepared for a little scouting. Lilith was so excited that she decided to cancel her plans for the day and instead of hanging out with new friends stay home and kill time through playing Xbox.

Juliet was depressed. And angry. Especially angry.

She knew she was no angel. She knew that she had done some things that were wrong. But she had done them because she had been forced to! Because things that had and still were out of her control forced her to make decisions that would either end in the death of another person or in her own. And all she ever wished for was that she didn't have to make such decisions. To have a normal, none-dangerous life. But she never got one.

And now that bitch came, looking just like her, possessing everything she ever desired! Loving parents, a boyfriend, a safe job, goddamn normality! She felt betrayed. Betrayed for the life that her double was living. Betrayed that fate mocked her once again because now she wasn't even normal compared to her sisters, with a being the only one with a double.

But at the moment, her thoughts were not filled with betrayal. They were filled with a hate she never thought she could feel for any living being. But right now, the hate even grew, her all surrounding hate she felt for only one person. The girl named "Bloom".

* * *

Next time: Winx VS Sisterhood round one! Place your bets now!

(1) As far as I see that, Musa's and Riven's relationship mainly consists of the two of them quarreling, breaking up and then getting together gain. Perhaps some sort of being-left-trauma due to the loss of their mothers.


	4. Upcoming twinbattle

Despite this fic having a REALLY small fanbase, I am still intending to finish it. This chapter was actually planned to be way longer, but writing six fight scenes is a pain and takes forever. So I give you the first half (or less) of the chapter now and add the fights one by one.

* * *

„This whole shit is sooo weird."

Yukie nodded in agreement to Kendra's observation. She was no one to be easily impressed, but watching doppelgangers of all her sisters and herself meeting up baffled even her. And the best part was that **every one** of their doubles seemed to have a boyfriend!

The two of them were sitting on a rooftop from that they had an excellent view through the windows of the apartment of that Bloom girl. They had watched everything what happened inside with field glasses since early in the morning. First nothing suspicious had happened, until all these doubles arrived in the afternoon.

Ten minutes had passed since then, and the people inside the apartment had done nothing interesting. All they seemed to be doing was talking, most likely planning. Both girls on the roof suspected they were talking about them.

"So, what do you think about it so far?" Asked Kendra, who had put her field glasses aside and studied her girlfriend, interested in how she took the situation.

Yukie continued spying on the doubles and said with a calculating voice:

"If they are anything like us and things get ugly, we should try to terminate my double first."

Kendra raised an eyebrow, now truly curious.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because your double would most likely go berserk, what would make it easier to cut her off from the group and kill her too. Then we should target Andrea's double, cutting of their head. Afterwards, we could take them out one by one, sparing their Gaia to the end to beat her through numbers." She listed all her reasons without betraying any emotion, more like she would read a shopping-list.

Grinning, Kendra laid an arm around Yukie's shoulder and pulled her close. "That's what I love you for. You are always thinking so effective. And for the case that you should have doubts about killing your double, I would always do that for you."

Now Yukie put her field glasses aside and gave Kendra a warm smile.

"I think I can handle that. But thank you for your consideration darling." She gave her an affectionate peek on the lips, leaned into Kendra's embrace and continued to spy on the apartment. Kendra smiled and did the same.

CRACK

Kendra's field glasses had broken between her strong hands. Alarmed, Yukie's head snapped to her and she asked:

"What's wrong? Did you see something?"

Kendra continued crushing the glasses while growling through gritted teeth:

"That….dead bastard……..dared…..to….TOUCH YOU!!!"

Puzzled, Yukie took another look through the windows and spotted a magenta haired bodybuilder being "affectionate" with her double. She shrugged.

"What's the big deal? We both know that it's not me, and….."

Then she saw Kendra's double holding hands with some guy in robes. Frowning, she said:

"I see your point."

"I SO hope that things will get hostile now." Kendra declared with a grim voice. "Although I am afraid that we have to over think your strategy again. These sluts are in no way like us."

Yuki agreed. "For sure. _Juliet's _stupid smile is starting to irritate me, _Andrea _almost looks like a Hippie, and her boyfriend sure does, and _Gaia_ is the incarnation of Gaia's nightmare. _Lilith_ actually seems to be genuine, only without black."

Kendra's expression darkened even further. "Great. Two of them is the last thing we needed.

For the next minutes both remained silent. Kendra strengthened her grip on Yukie to keep the images of that bastard touching her little assassin out of her mind.

Then Yukie noticed something happening inside the apartment and she tapped her brooding partner on the shoulder to tell her.

Together they watched how the twelve persons gathered around a table. The Bloom girl laid a shirt on the table. Yukie recognized it as the one she wore the day before. Then the Gaia double pulled some technical device out of her pocket. She held it up, and…….. wait, was that some sort of ladybird-robot that flew out of it? Both girls on the roof asked themselves with what the hell they were dealing with.

The ladybird-thing now flew over the shirt and most likely scanned it with a green light. Then it landed on the shirt and quickly took off again, like it picked something up. The bug returned back to the strange device Gaia's double was holding still.

Through pushing some buttons on the device, the pink-haired-girl made a miniature image of the town being projected. Inside the projection were two blinking, red points.

Gaia's double zoomed to a certain area in the town, and Yukie suspected that it was the area they were in right now. It most likely was, because suddenly the pink haired girl looked alarmed and urgently pointed out of the window….

…. Exactly to where Yukie and Kendra were sitting on the roof.

"BITCH!" Kendra cursed as every head in the apartment moved to their direction. She prepared to ignite her hands, but her blue haired girlfriend had already grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the ridge of the roof, saying:

"Now is nor the time neither the place. We can fight after we have gathered the others."

Disappointed, but bowing to the fact that they were gravely outnumbered, Kendra put up no resistance and both of them quickly reached the other end of the roof. Simultaneously they jumped from it and landed on Kendra's new bike. An almost exact copy of the last one, but in mainly in red this time. The flame-haired girl opened its lock with an ignited index finger. After that, she took off as fast as she could.

While they were racing through the streets, overtaking every car and not giving a damn about things like traffic lights or crosswalks, on some occasions almost driving over someone, Yukie gave Andrea a call.

"We've run into problems. Their Gaia was somehow able to detect us, perhaps me with some DNA from the shirt on the bloom girl that I touched yesterday. They definitely seem to have some powers, even if they are artificial. And there are six young men with them, looking trained, but unarmed. What now?"

Andrea, who asked herself why she always got this kind of calls when she was currently eating, answered with a mouthful of sushi:

"Well, first, make sure that you are not followed."

Yukie turned her head. On first sight she saw nothing.

On second sight she pulled out her gun, turned off all sounds around them and shoot the ladybird-robot, which now seemed to have some sort of camera on its head, without anyone noticing.

"Gaia's double sent a bug robot after us, I took care of it."

For a moment there was silence on the other end of the line. Then Andrea asked:

"GAIA's double sent a robot? DAMN, how could I be so blind!" It could be heard how she facepalmed herself.

"What?" The blue haired assassin asked.

"Don't you see the pattern? A Juliet throwing FIREballs, a Yukie named MUSA, implying a connection to music, and a GAIA having a TECHNIC robot! These people don't just have powers, they have the opposite of our powers!"

Kendra suddenly snapped: "Could you just come to a conclusion!? As much fun it would be to have a chase with the cops, what we will have if we continue to drive without a destination, we don't have the freaking time! And I have the patience even less. So just tell us where to go!"

Andrea sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Right, right, let me think. They are more than us and can track you. Okay, we'll meet up in the park, same place as before. I'll gather the others as soon as possible."

With that she disconnected the call. Yukie immediately told Kendra where to go. The flame haired girl grinned and hit the gas pedal really hard, causing fire to come out of the exhaust fumes and they raced away. Leaving a very confused driver with a fresh burn mark on his brand new car.

* * *

Andrea immediately made her mobile phone give a three way call.

"Listen up. We all have doubles, they are all in the town, they all have powers opposite to ours and they have six men with them. They can track Yukie, so we have to confront them NOW before they get the chance to take us on one by one. Come to the park, same place, as fast as you can. Don't care for people seeing you use your powers. Just hurry."

Without waiting for response, she disconnected the call. Then she quickly grabbed her iPod and raced out of her apartment. As soon as she was out of the door, she jumped to the next car and held a hand on it. After the flow of a bit green energy, she opened the door and sat down. Without her touching anything, the car drove off towards the park at full speed.

While the car drove her through the city, she mentally prepared for what was to come. The others trusted her decisions, so she calculated what would be the best. Those doubles of them held great potential. With their help, they might finally be able to find out about their origins and get rid of their pursuers. On the other hand those copies could easily be the cause of their doom if they were not carefully. So the best would be to give them a chance to explain their motives and be on guard. If the new players proved to be just another enemy on their way, they'd have to be deleted as anyone else.

In her head, she imagined the various ways to destroy someone with powers opposite to hers.

* * *

After Lilith go the call, she immediately ran on the roof of her house, summoned her wings and flew off. During the way to the park, she laughed childishly over all the hysteric screams from the peoples who sighted her. She couldn't help to feel great. She really had a twin! Someone who looked just like her! That was so exiting. With a little luck, she could talk her double into going shopping with her. Watching herself wearing stylish clothes would be so much better than looking into the mirror.

For someone who like her was proud of being narcissist, the day couldn't be better.

* * *

After Juliet got the call, she threw her mobile phone against the wall. And impaled her computer on that she had been working before with a giant icicle. Her employer, who stormed into her office to see what the noise was about got thrown back into the corridor with a stream of water. Next Juliet crashed through her window and jumped over the rooftops towards the park.

Great, she thought, just great. So she really had a double, and her double most likely had a boyfriend and was on good terms with her sisters. And surely they had to appear now, after years, after everything she'd been through. Just as she had made a new life again, but hell, she didn't even have time to get comfortable. Damn, she still had nightmares from the facility thing.

Really, it was bad enough when she and the others were the only ones with powers in a supernatural beings against humans fight. But now she got sucked into a freaking supernatural beings against supernatural beings war or something. Once again without having a choice.

But damn it, not this time! This time she would defend herself, her damn freedom. She didn't know why these doubles had appeared, and she didn't care at all. All she wanted was them to be gone.

* * *

Gaia crushed the cell-phone Andrea had given her. Standing on all fourth, she gave body of the dead boar in front of her a regretting look. She had just killed and started eating its flesh shortly before Andreas message had arrived.

Sure, she loved animals, but she was a carnivorous predator and followed the natural cycle of live. And when she was hungry, nature took its course.

Therefore, she hated it to waste meat. But the situation was special and she had no time bury the corpse to conserve It.

Growling, she raced towards the town, still on all fours, already in her wooden armor. Miles flow by as she went faster than a leopard could run, without breaking as much as a sweat. Soon she had reached the city limits. Without a care in the world, she passed them. Civilians froze, screamed or ran at her sight. She didn't acknowledged them. If anyone had the bad luck to stay in her way, she just kept running, and the impact always ended badly for the people who were tossed away like dolls.

She didn't care for streets or ways, she moved in a straight line and climbed walls as fast as she ran. When a car was in her way, it ended up with a big hole in its roof.

After reaching the park, she stopped for a moment and then ripped out the next street lamp. She hated those things as much as she hated cars. Because, after her opinion, it was supposed to be dark at night. After she brought down the street lamp on a car, crashing both things, she vanished between the trees, smirking over the havoc she created and the humans running and yelling in panic.

As for her thoughts on the situation with the doubles, she had only one thing in mind. A creature that was the exact opposite of her was too much of a danger for nature. It had to be culled.

* * *

Inside of Bloom's apartment, which she had rented for her stay in Gardenia, the Winx and Specialists were watching the tape the ladybird-robot had recorded on a screen that Tecna was projecting in the air.

After they saw the bullet hit the camera and the screen only showed ants in a snowstorm, Tecna let it vanish. For a few moments, nobody spoke.

"Well, seems like you were lucky to get away with nothing more than bruises." Brandon finally addressed Bloom and Sky.

"No kidding." Riven second that. "Shooting the robot out of the air while sitting on a driving bike and making a phone call at the same time. The fake you definitely has some skills." He looked at Musa proudly, like she shoot the robot . Musa actually felt a bit flattered by that.

"It surely is impressive, but worrisome also. She could have easily hurt someone through firing a gun in the middle of a street. She must have great confidence in her skills, or no concerns about hurting innocents." Nabu commented. A few heads nodded in agreement.

Flora argued: "She didn't use a gun on Bloom and Sky though, neither did she use lethal force, only threatened it. I don't think we should dismiss trying to talk with her."

Bloom nodded. "True. But in any case we should be on our guard. And so far, we are not really that much smarter about anything."

"The other person on the bike surely looked much like Layla, except for the hair. That would strengthen the theory that all of the Winx have copies. But we still didn't see any of them use magic." Helia commented.

"And that is still not making any bit of sense." Tecna continued. "How make copies from us without magic? Few realms have the technology for cloning, and earth definitely not. But so far, I think we should better keep a look on to where they are going."

She used the device the ladybird-robot had be in and now had a blue hair inside of it and again projected a hologram of the city. They saw the red point that was Musa's copy moving through the town at incredible speed.

Layla smirked. "Looks like my copy has kept my skills in driving. I think we might actually get along pretty well."

Sky shot her a scolding glance. "For my taste, she is driving WAY to fast. Don't forget, earth vehicles are not as fast as they use to be in most of the magic universe. And even after those standards this is fast. She is endangering herself and everybody near her with that."

Timmy suggested: "I think we should take a look at the media. If the two of them are causing damage right now, maybe some news station has reported it."

Everyone agreed and went to the living room. Bloom took the remote and turned on the T.V.

"…. A couple of inexplicable events taken place in our city." A reporter spoke in the camera while it read "Breaking News" at the bottom of the screen.

"Apparently some kind of animal is running rampage through the streets. Descriptions of bystanders have been pretty vague and we still have no idea what it was exactly. I am currently standing next to some of the damage it caused. Look for yourself."

The camera moved and showed a car which's roof had been torn open by something that looked like claw marks. The camera moved further and showed a wall with a line of holes leading up. Then it showed a wooden fence. Or rather a giant hole in said fence with wooden splinters lying meters away from their original position.

Finally the camera fixed the reporter again, who continued:

"Furthermore there have been more strange sightings in other parts of the town. The police department got calls telling them over a motorcycle racing through the city with deadly speed and endangering the population. Luckily no one was harmed so far. Amateur photograph were also able to get this picture with their cell-phones."

Now the screen showed some blurred pictures of the sky with something that resembled a giant bat. Suddenly it cut back to the reporter.

"We just got information about people seeing a red-headed person jumping over rooftop. This news is yet to be confirmed. By now, we all ask us what might really go on here. Is it some oversized prank? Mass hallucination? A terroristic attack? A conspiracy of…."

Bloom turned the T.V. off.

"Looks like we stuck into a hornet's nest. And they definitely have some magic."

"Hey, see it positive." Stella tried to lighten the now pretty grim mood. "In some way, we just made the news."

"Thanks, but I'd rather do without news about me terrifying innocents." Musa snapped at her. "We have to act, now!"

"Rushing into battle heedlessly is goanna do more damage than help." Nabu argued. "I don't think we should do anything more to risk revealing the existence of magic to earth population. We should monitor fake Musa's whereabouts and confront her when she is in an unpopulated area."

"Good idea." Timmy said. "As soon as that happens, we can have Stella teleport us to be in no time."

Everybody agreed with that plan.

* * *

Lilith was the first one to arrive, still beaming with excitement. In sharp contrast to Juliet, who came second. Her anger had calmed down after the trip over the roofs. Now she was angry at herself for overreacting like that. She shouldn't have attacked her employer. Or her computer. Sure, after this crisis was over she'd have to move anyway, but now it would be pretty hard to give her a new identity. Erasing files was easy for Andrea, erasing memories a whole other case. And coming to think of it, being in a fight with other supernatural powers suddenly was not enraging, but scary.

The next one was Andrea, who had left her car in front of the park for not making Gaia mad.

Said pink haired predator arrived almost simultaneously with Yukie and Kendra, just a bit later. They had left their bike before the park too. Kendra didn't take any risk.

She commented on Gaia having blood around her mouth (from the boar), Gaia just said: "Happens."

"So, we are all here, where is the rest of the party-team?" Lilith asked with a smirk.

"Not here yet, but I expect them to come soon." Andrea told them. "Now listen, when they come, ask questions first and fight later. They could have some important information for us, and if we have to fight, we need as much information as possible. Nobody attacks until I say so." She gave especially Gaia a hard stare. She frowned and said. "Fine, but I will attack when I think it's necessary. And it seems like they are already here."

Everybody whirled around to the direction Gaia was looking at. A few meters away from them, a mass of tiny yellows stars was sparkling in the air, fast forming shapes of humanoid creatures. In a few seconds, the sisters were confronted with twelve people. (1)

* * *

It was so silent, you could have heard a needle drop. And it wasn't because of Yukie this time.

The two groups faced each other with just a few yards between them. Everyone was tense and eying the others warily, searching for a wrong movement, any indication of danger.

The sisters and the winx were both shocked at their doppelgangers looks. Andrea could not believe how soft, fragile, naïve,** innocent **her copy looked. Meanwhile Flora was confused with her. The eyes of the person that looked like her, they just lacked emotion and warmth. Her gaze didn't seem to hold any feelings at all.

Juliet soon found herself envious of the happiness her double seemed to radiate, while Bloom was surprised how insecure and scared she looked.

Yukie and Kendra didn't really know what to do with their copies. Both could see that they were fighters in their stances and movements, but something about them just rubbed them of the wrong way. Soon they found it. For they had spent most of their life fighting by choice, they soon discovered something in their doubles poses: They seemed ready to fight, but also hesitating to use deadly, necessary force. A weakness none of them could accept. Musa and Layla on the other hand, who at first didn't know what to think of their copies either, soon grew suspicious about them. They didn't know where the scorn in their gazes came from, but they did not like to be thought about as weak.

Gaia watched the caricature of herself with disgust and blood thirst. Everything about this person seemed to provoke angry, primal feelings in her. The fabric on her body, the foul stench of electricity and metal on her, her ungraceful stance….. . She growled warningly. Tecna was just horrified as she saw her copy, standing on all fours with strangely twisted limbs making her appear like a cat. The blood around her snarling mouth. The look in her eyes like those of a wolf about to lunge. All about her was so unsure, so out of calculation and logic…..so full of unpredictable, animalistic instinct.

The only ones without negative feelings were Lilith and Stella. After both got over the shock of seeing themselves in black/yellow, they started to eye each other's curves, hair, eyes and a lot of other body-parts. All while thinking simultaneously: "Dang, I look gooooood."

Finally Bloom decided to break the silence:

"Let's just relax altogether. We only want to talk, nobody needs to get hurt."

As a gesture of good will, she eased up her stance. Soon the other Winx and specialists followed.

The sisterhood stayed on guard, until Andrea, after a short time of waging the possibilities, nodded to them and eased up too. So did the rest of the sisters, but they remained on the edge.

"We have some question for you, and it should be in all our interest to get them answered." Tecna declared.

"Why should we give you anything?" Yukie asked coldly. "We have questions we'd like to get answered too, so why should we be the first ones to cooperate?"

Sky answered, rather insulted: "Well, I don't know, perhaps because YOU attacked Bloom and me for no reason and then spied on us."

Before this could result in a quarrel, Andrea jumped in and said: "First, that attack was not meant against you but one of us. Second, so we spied on you, but what do you call tracking someone through their DNA? Third, we might want answers, but we will not give away anything for them until you can convince us that we can risk trusting you. So you better come up with some good explanations."

"Like where you got this cute specimen of maleness." Lilith cooed. "Really, I just need to know what place produces such eye candy."

The specialist didn't really know what to make of a Stella double checking them out openly. Most of the Winx gave her dark looks for that.

"Well, most of us have attended Red Fountain." Brandon explained. When the expressions fo the Sisterhood showed that they had never heard of that, Riven scoffed:

"What? You don't know it? Dang, how far behind the moon do you have to be to never have heard of the all famous Red Fountain school?"

Kendra glared at him and remarked dryly. "I could rip off your head, then we can all see a read fountain."

Seeing how Riven was taken aback by that, Layla said approvingly: "Hey, good one sis. Seems like we have something in common…"

"WE ARE NOT YOUR SISTERS!" Gaia interrupted her with a guttural growl. "We want answers, so give them! Who are you, where do you come from , why are you here and why do you look like us!?"

The WInx and Specialists were quite disturbed by this bestial Tecna version, and Flora decided to just give them the information they wanted.

"We are a band of fairies who got together when we all attended the high school for fairies known as Alfea. It is on Magixs, the capital planet in the magic universe, a universe next to your galaxy that has magic and technologies far beyond those on earth. During our time at Alfea, we battled witches and warlocks, as a group known as Winx Club, together with our boyfriends, who save for Nabu come from the school for heroes Red fountain. Bloom was here because she was raised on earth, although she was born on the planet Sparx, but sent here as a baby when her planet was destroyed by the ancient witches. And we have no idea why you look like us."

……..

……..

o-O

The sisterhood looked at them like they were on crack.

Bloom noticed that this story might sound rather ridiculous for someone who had never been in the magic universe.

"Oooookkkkkaaaaaayyyyy, fine, give us some time to discuss that." Andrea said. The sisters slowly did some steps away from the Winx and Specialist and then positioned themselves in a circle, facing each other.

"So what do you think?" Andrea whispered.

"That they are on drugs, that what I think!" Kendra half yelled, half whispered. " graduates from fairy-college, what the hell?!"

Yukie agreed: "My thoughts exactly. I might have gone with the coming from another universe, but fairies, witches, heroes, high school? That sounds like a bad comic book."

"Just typical that the first people who might know something about us have to be insane." Juliet said remorseful.

Lilith pouted. "Why fairies, I would have preferred being a witch or a vampire."

Gaia just said scornfully: "Humans."

Andrea sighed: "Yeah, that all sums it up. So I guess we better get out of here."

* * *

"Can you hear what they are talking about?" Layla asked Musa, since she had the best hearing.

Musa frowned. "No. Something seems to be damping my powers. I think it comes from my double."

* * *

Back over to the Sisterhood, Kendra asked: "So, what are we supposed to do now? Taking on all twelve of them might be fun, but nut-jobs tend to be unpredictable, and that makes them rather dangerous."

Andrea answered: "Well, if your best friend would have actually done what she does for a living, all of us could have just wandered of our individual paths long ago, doing what we usually do when we have gatherings."

They didn't know that the Winx could not hear them, but even if they could, they would not have gotten what exactly Andrea implied with that. The sisters did, and it cause Juliet to flinch in fright from the upcoming battle. That alerted the Winx that something was about to happen, so they tensed up and waited for the sisters to make just one suspicious move.

Yukie cursed mentally and decided to safe the situation through confusing them.

Calmly, she turned to the Winx and Specialist, asking them:

"Say, have you ever heard of the discussion about the battle between pirates and ninjas?"

Everyone was perplexed by that question.

"No, and what the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Riven demanded to know.

"See" Yukie went on like she would explain a kid the ABC ", it is a rather pointless discussion about which party of historical fighters out of different epochs who never meet would win in a fight. As pointless as it may be, personally I think that the pirates would win. Wanna know why?"

Nobody was sure if they should take Yukie seriously anymore, and Timmy asked, interested in solving questions, as ridiculous as they were:

"Why?"

"Pirates had GUNS!!!" Yukie shouted while pulling out her Desert eagle and shooting a Nabu.

Chaos ensued. Only his quick reflexes saved Nabu from a bullet through the heart as he tried to jump out of the way, and the bullet only pierced his right arm, shattering the bone. Due to their training, the specialists immediately dived for cover while pulling out their weapons. Layla screamed Nabus name and ran to him. The other Winx needed two seconds to grip what happened, then they all transformed.

But the Sisterhood was faster. Right after the shoot, all of them shattered into different directions. Yukie and Kendra were the only ones who took off together. Andrea threw the Winx a piece of paper in front of their feet before leaving.

Gaia lunged RIHGT THROUGH the Winx and knocked Tecna over. Only good luck and years of training saved her from being gutted.

After a moment, the sisters had deserted the glade.

* * *

Half of the Winx and Specialists moved to aid Nabu, who was lying on the ground, clutching his wounded arm. The other half positioned themselves in a protective circle around them, weapons and magic energy directed to where the sisters had gone.

"Oh god damn it." Layla cursed afraid while holding on to Nabu. "How bad is it honey?"

"Argh, hurts like hell, but I think I'll life." He answered while trying to maintain a straight face, so Layla wouldn't worry so much.

She wasn't really buying it, so she demanded: "Bloom, help him. I am not goanna lose him due to his stubbornness."

The fairy of the dragon fire hurried to aid Nabu. Her hands glowed as they moved them over Nabu's arm. His wound closed, but he hissed in pain.

"That's all I can do." Bloom stated with regret. "His wound is closed, but the bone remains broken for now."

"Are you kidding me!?" Layla asked in disbelieve. "You fucking brought Sky back from the DEAD and now you can't heal a simple wound?"

Bloom explained defensively:

"The dragon-FIRE is about cleansing. In Sky's case it burned out the effects of an evil spell. This would be no problem if one of Icy's icicles would have nailed him, but the damage was inflicted by a none magic weapon. I can only burn the flesh shut. For a full healing I'd need more time."

"Time I am afraid we don't have." Tecna interrupted, having picked up the paper Andrea had left behind. "Their Flora left this, and it says:"

She read aloud:

"_If you don't follow us, we will go on a killing spree."_

Deafening silence.

"You know, I think they are some sort of shadow clones, like the one Darkar made from Avalon." Musa said.

Bloom, taking in her role as a leader, said quickly:

"That does not matter now. We have to act fast. Specialists, you bring Nabu to the ship you hid in the park and mend his wounds. Winx, everyone goes after her clone, double, whatsoever. The specialists can monitor us from the ship and sent help if it is needed."

"Good!" Layla said while transforming. "I am going to blast this gun wielding slut into the dirt!"

"NO!!" Bloom shouted, startling everyone. "EVERYBODY goes after their doubles only. We can't risk them using our emotions, like vengeance, against us. That is what I would expect from them. Now GO!"

That being said, she took off and flew after her doppelganger. The rest of the Winx soon did the same.

* * *

(1) The specialists are by now all in their red fountain uniforms. Hey, if they can change without explanation in the cartoon, they can do that in my fic too.

I didn't really found a place to put this information so I just give it here: The Winx and specialists expect Bloom and Sky took a Red fountain ship to go to earth and hid it in the park, making it invisible. Like in Star Trek, where they are traveling into the present to save the wales.


	5. Friends against lovers

Musa & Layla VS Yukie & Kendra

* * *

It didn't take the two fairies long to spot their fleeing doubles. Yukie was gracefully jumping from branch to branch above the treetops, ignoring the fact that half of the branches should actually break under her weight. Kendra on the other hand always landed on the earth, with every jump crashing through some branches, making quite a bit of noise.

Musa and Layla started throwing magic attacks at them, but those missed, for they were more used to hitting people flying in a straight line. Yukie spun around in midair and fired some shoots in return, forcing the fairies to break their attack to create protective shields before them.

When they arrived at a road through the park, Yukie and Kendra both landed on it and turned around to face the fairies. As those came in range, Yukie started firing at Musa while Kendra threw a magma ball at Layla. Layla dodged easily and throw a magic ball in return. That way the two of them continued, throwing attacks at each other and either jumping or flying out of the way.

Musa had created a purple bubble around her on that all bullets bounced off. With a short wave of her hand, she made Yukie's gun glowing purple. Against her judgment, Yukie's reflexes got the better of her and she fired another shoot.

The gun practically exploded in her hands and the fired bullet printed a thick, purple line behind her as she shoot into the sky. All with a deafening boom.

Musa managed to avoid the bullet allowed herself a smug grin: "No smart move to use a loud weapon against a fairy that can enforce sound waves and like that turning the sound the gun makes strong enough to destroy it."

Yukie thought that it was utterly moronic to explain someone how the own attacks worked and like this giving them a clue how to fight them. But she didn't waste breath to comment that. Instead she unsheathed her new katana and jumped right at Musa. Because the fairy was still surrounded by the bubble, she delivered a roundhouse kick against it, sending Musa flying towards the ground.

Kendra and Layla were still throwing attacks at each other, until Kendra yelled: "Why do you hide away up there, coward? Don't have enough guts to fight me face to face?" She made an inviting gesture towards Layla.

Not letting her courage being questioned like that and still furious about Nabu's injury, she shouted: "I'll show you guts!" and landed.

Kendra grinned and ignited her hands, taking a pose like a boxer. Layla created a morphix shield around her entire body and took the pose of a martial artist.

Kendra's grin got even wider as she said: "Aright, bring it on."

Both combaters clashed against each other. Blazing fists were blocked by shimmering wrists while swift feet found their kicks shrugged off from muscles like steel.

At first, both seemed to be evenly matched. What Kendra had in strength, Layla got in speed. The short times the magma on Kendra's fist touched Layla's shield were not enough to penetrate it, while the fairy could not break through the other girl defense.

But soon Layla found herself losing ground. Not only was Kendra very much stronger than her, she had more experience in face to face combat also. It didn't take long, and she had figured out Layla's fighting style.

As Layla tried a punch in Kendra's face, she caught the fist with her open hand and trapped it in an iron grip. Layla tried to hit her with her other hand, but Kendra blocked her easily. The next, now more desperate kick was also stopped. Layla's hand started to burn with pain and she could feel her shield disappearing. She tried to pull away, but Kendra's grip remained firm while she smirked over her captive's futile attempt to break free.

Grunting in pain, Layla made a swing with her free hand. Her hand was too far away from her opponent to hit, so Kendra was caught off guard when she used her morphix to create a racket in her hand. It stroke Kendra right in the face, throwing her head back. She loosened her grip for a moment to long, and Layla used that to break free, create a second racket and strike it in Kendra's face too.

That abuse let her stumble backwards and the magma around her hands even vanished.

But soon she was over the shock and regained her stance.

Layla held the two rackets together and melted them into one long fighting staff. She whirled it around her body and ended in another martial arts pose.

"Watch out, this is going to be rather painful for you." She said smiling.

Kendra spat out a mouthful of blood. "Pain doesn't bother me." She reignited her hands "Neither do your feeble attempts to inflict it!"

With that, she lunged back into battle.

* * *

While that was happening, Musa got tired of throwing sonic bombs and blasts at Yukie, which Yukie evaded and tried to slash Musa with her blade, what she evaded. The music fairy flew up high into the air and summoned two trombones, holding each one over her shoulder like a rocket launcher.

"If you like guns, you goanna love this." She declared.

Hundreds of tiny sonic bombs, not bigger than tennis balls, came flying out of the trombones like the bullets from a mini gun.

Mentally cursing, but remaining completely calm and controlled on the outside, Yukie did some back flips to avoid the onslaught of sonic bombs. But the stream of them followed her, so she rolled out of the way and took a couple of long jumps. Still there seemed to be no limit to the ammunition of Musa's weapons. Yukie realized that sooner or later she would be hit and she couldn't figure out a way to get near her double. She might throw her sword, but that would leave her without a weapon.

Then she got an idea. Her double had said that she could control sound waves. And her ammo seemed to be sonic bombs. And her own power was silence. Yep, that could work.

Yukie stopped trying to avoid Musa's attack and stood completely still, concentration written all over her face.

The rain of sonic ammo came down at her….

…. Just to disappear an arms length in front of her body. Yukie's plan worked. She used her powers to make her close surroundings silent, and that seemed to suck the sound out of the sonic bombs. Making magically produced sound disappear was harder than making natural sound disappear, but for now she could hold it up.

Raising her sword, she prepared to jump, but Musa had gained a new advantage in the fight. As a fairy, she was more familiar in fighting magic and magic beings than people who worked without magic. Now that her opponent used her own magic against her, she could use the old law of power: If you have the most power, you make the rules. And she bet that she had more magic powers than her double, which didn't rely on it like she did.

Letting her trombones vanish, Musa pointed both her palms towards Yukie and let a big stream out of pure, channeled sound come down at Yukie. It was stopped shortly in front of her, but she didn't stop.

Now Yukie was trapped. Sweat was starting to run down her face as it took her body more and more energy to uphold her silence shield. And because she had to use most of her energy to keep her surroundings silent, she didn't have the energy or concentration left to move. If she would move, her shield would immediately disappear and the sonic wave would crush her.

So she was forced to go into a battle of power with the fairy. And while it was already straining her, Musa didn't even seem to break a sweat. Worse, the purple stream started to come nearer, was only inches away from her face now.

* * *

At the same time, Layla and Kendra continued with their combat. The morphix fairy had realized that it was only the longer reach of her staff that kept her double from ripping her to shreds. She was by all means a formidable fighter, but more than half of her combat training got into ranged attacks, while Kendra's was all about face to face. More, most of Layla's experience came from sparring with partners where no participant meant the other one real harm. Kendra's experience came from the streets, where there was no mercy for the weak.

Having forsaken her offensive long ago, Layla now spent all her energy in her defense against Kendra's angry, but controlled attacks, desperately searching for a possibility to strike without literally being burned. And she didn't like the meaningful, burning gleam in her doubles eyes at all.

Kendra was in heaven. She just loved challenging others and then slowly beating them to pulp, proving that she was the meanest bitch in the country. And with her powers, her winged double even proved to be a real challenge. Hell, she made her fucking bleed! The last one to do that was Yukie. Oh, how she would enjoy strangling the life out of this imposter, of course while her hands were ignited still.

She easily dodged a riposte from Layla and swept her opponents legs out from underneath her. Layla landed on her back and Kendra brought both her fist down at her. In the last moment, the fairy managed to morph her staff into a shield. Grinning, Kendra continued to throw punch after punch at it. Slowly the shield started to give in…..

But then, her eyes caught a glimpse of the fact that her girlfriend was in the same situation her double was in. Damn it! Seemed like Yukie finally had to pay for getting the weakest power of them all.

Snarling, Kendra let go of Layla and jumped towards Musa. She threw a magma ball at her, while shouting: "Let's switch dance partners, babe."

Musa interrupted her attack on Yukie and barley got a shield up in time.

As her girlfriend and double started the old "throw magic attacks and doge" thing again, Yukie took a short moment to draw a deep breath and collect herself. Then she immediately flung herself at Layla, who had just stood up.

The morphix fairy created another staff and easily blocked a strike from Yukie. Her eyes turned to slits as she took in her new enemy.

"I owe you bitch something for shooting my boyfriend. And I always pay my debts."

What followed was like her fight with Kendra, but with the roles switched. This time she was attacking her opponent with a vengeance. Yukie meanwhile had a hard time. Despite the straining duel with Musa, she had already found a dozen holes in Layla's defense. The fairies attacks might be fast and strong, but in her anger she only concentrated on her offensive. Her fury wasn't controlled and channeled like Kendra's was. As the fight went on, Yukie could have killed, or seriously harmed her numerous times.

But somehow she couldn't. She didn't understand why. She loved killing. She lived for it. She had killed more people than she could count, even though once she had tried to. Sometimes it hadn't even been for money. But now, she simply could not bring herself to hurt this person, this woman who looked so much like her dear…

And then she got it. She might be a murdering psychopath, but she was not able, would never be able, to inflict harm on the love of her life. Even though she knew that wasn't her she was fighting, her body would flat out refuse to deliver the strike.

Layla stroke again. Again Yukie parried with ease. And again she imagined how she now could easily use the momentum of her enemies attack against, her, slide her blade along the staff, cut off Layla's fingers and stab her in the gut. But this time, she didn't saw Layla's features on opponents face, she saw Kendra. Her flaming hair, her smug, daring, threatening expression that would take on the world and deal with everything it might throw at her, if it had asked for it or not. The woman who would rather break a wounded ones neck than give first aid.

Tears started to dwell in her eyes. She couldn't. She would never do it. NEVER!

With a tormented cry the blue haired assassin tossed her katana to the ground and backed away.

"Finish it!" She half demanded, half pleaded. "Just finish it."

Layla was so perplexed, she stopped her charge. How came that the woman who had shot Nabu in cold blood and not long ago had been in mortal combat with Musa was simply giving up now? By that case, were that actually tears building in her eyes?

The morphix fairy didn't completely buy it. Strengthen the grip on her staff, she spat:

"Is this supposed to be a joke? If you think you can trick me into lowering my guard, forget about it. Now keep on fighting, or…."

"SHUT UP!" Yukie shouted, and no there were really tears running down her checks. Her expression became one of suffering.

"Please." She hid her face behind her hands and started to sob. "Please just strike me down. Please don't force me. Don't force me to…"

At that moment, Kendra was just on her way back to the ground, after Musa had barely avoided her attempt to punch the music fairy out of the sky. She saw what Yukie did, and it confused her. And confusion made Kendra angry.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? Will you just kill that pussy already!"

Yukie lowered her hands and gave her a remorseful look.

"I am truly sorry my love. But I just… can't."

She still looked at Kendra when Layla threw a bola at her that instantly tied her up from head to toe. She still looked at Kendra as she lost balance and fell into the dirt. And as she saw the confused, enraged, betrayed expression on her girlfriends face, she closed her eyes and tried to wish it all away.

Kendra was shocked. Shocked with every fiber of her being. How could she do this to her? How could her little assassin turn her back on her in a fight? Betray everything they were about? Walk away from combat, the one thing both of them had devoted their live to? Even more terrible, how could she do so crying? CRYING! Yukie NEVER cried, and she would be damned if…..

The flame haired girl got ripped out of her thoughts as Musa shouted:

"SOUND CAGE!"

Snarling, Kendra turned around, but before she could blink she was hit by a white beam and blinded by the lights. When she opened her eyes again, she was inside of some strange bubble.

Growling, she hit the bubble with a flaming hand, but her attack just bounced of harmlessly.

"Don't even bother," said Musa with a smirk, having landed next to her. "this spell once almost trapped the dragon-fire. There is no way out."

Kendra replied with an onslaught of insults while continuing her attempts to break through the bubble. But that proved to be as futile as the first try. Musa said, slightly amused:

"Whatever you are throwing at me, this shield traps every sound in the inside. So stop wasting your breath, no one can hear you."

Whipping the sweat of her brow, Layla walked over to her friend.

"Man, this was by far one of the hardest fights I ever had, if not the hardest of all. Good thing that your double had a breakdown. Say, did she hesitate with you too, or was that just me?"

Musa replied: "Lets just say that I am happy about her not being able to fly. Or her gun being loud. I highly doubt her having any problems with killing me. No idea why she had with you. They surely are an odd pair, given the reaction of your double."

Both looked at their prisoners. Kendra was still tring to break free and insulted them. Yukie lay on the ground motionless and didn't move a single muscle.

"Well, if we are best friends as good guys, why shouldn't our nut, evil copies be, too?" Layla said. "Anyway, we better get them to the ship and lock them up safely."

* * *

If you think that the story will be like "All Winx win after a hard fight, teach the sisters the error of their ways, end of story, BORING", don't worry, this battle will be far from being one-sided and the story is far from over.


	6. The smart and the beast

AN: A little warning. This chapter is the most violent in the entire story and will contain serious gore. I figured that if you could stand the chapters before, you can also stand this, just don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Tecna flew through the park at full speed, trees passing by her one by one. Following her copy was easy. She was too far ahead to see her between all those trees, but her claws had left scratches in the earth that were easy to follow.

Although the aggression her double had shown made Tacna a bit wary, she was confident to win this battle. After all, her opponent seemed to be nothing more than a savage beast, without any tactical sense, relying on violence only. She had seen the hate in her eyes, and attacking her even while fleeing showed that she let her anger take control. Surly, she had to be careful, but with her intellect, she should be able to outsmart her copy. After all, leaving a trail as obvious as this…..

A trail that had just ended. The fairy came to a halt, floating a few feet in the air and took a look around. Yes, there was the trail directly beneath her. In a straight line, chunks of grass and earth had been ripped out of the ground. But a few meters in front of her, it just stopped. And there weren't any rocks her copy could have climbed on, and no tree showed any claw marks. Like the savage creature had flown away. Or…

DAMN! So this was not a mindless beast. She had been able to follow her copy because she wanted her to. This had been a trap and she walked right into it.

* * *

Slowly, without making a sound, Gaia was crawling through the grass on all fours, her body only millimeters away from the earth, as the grass tickled her belly. She was circling around the fairy, hiding behind bushes and trees.

Inspecting the "her-but-not-her", as she had named her copy, from every angle, it fueled her disgust even more. This creature was just "wrong". Now that it had changed into that strange form with wings, she seemed to radiate some kind of energy that compelled Gaia on some subconscious level. It didn't feel right to her. Like it wasn't from this world. Not from nature.

Suddenly the "not-her-but-her" spoke up:

"I know you are there, so listen. We don't have to fight. You are smarter than I thought, so perhaps we can come to an understanding. Right now fighting is not the most logical way, and….."

Gaia stopped listening at that point. LOGIC! Like anything humans did came even near to the meaning of that. Like now! She could tell that the foul creature was scared. It tried to talk her way out of the situation and gave wary looks to the bushes and trees around it, expecting Gaia to be behind anyone. It was obviously in unfamiliar territory and facing an enemy it underestimated, as it had stated itself. But still, it was there! The LOGICAL step would have been to fly away as long as it had the chance. But NO! It had to act like a HUMAN and be brave!

The tendrils on Gaia's arms grew, breaking though the bush she had been hiding behind and shoot towards Tecna. In the last moment she held up her arm and created a green shield. As Gaia's tentacle like tendrils touched it, she immediately pulled them back. Touching this weird energy had just been…. Unpleasant. Like touching acid with your hand staying intact, but feeling the pain still.

Tecna shot an energy-ball out of her palm, towards where the tendrils came from. It blew up the bush, but Gaia had already jumped out into the open. Catching sight of her, Tecna immediately fired two bolts at the bestial woman. Gaia dodged, and they impacted with the tree behind her. Gaia heard it cry out as the bolts burned two holes into it.

She often heard plants cry out. When some uncaring human stomped on a flower, when the blade of an axe bit into a tree, when two fighting lions hit the grass with their paws. But now, as the "her-but-not-her's" energy hit the tree, it was different. Very different. On some occasions, she heard plants die because they were hit by Kendra's magma or drowned from Juliet's water. But then it had never bothered her much. All things die, otherwise nature would not function. Death of one thing lets other things life. And even when her sister's energy caused the death, it was still natural. Like the magma and water were actually genuine, real, NATURAL.

But not so this time. As the foul energy of that foul creature hit the wood, it was like every fiber of wood it touched was completely removed from existence. Like the energy was destroying everything that was natural.

Gaia never would have thought she could hate anything more than she hated humanity, but, sweet mother nature, THIS creature had proved her wrong. Its mere presence in the world was a pure disaster.

Overwhelmed with negative feelings, Gaia threw every care for her own life away and leaped right at the cause of her anger.

Such a move was exactly what Tecna expected. So she just flew a few feet higher, and as Gaia was directly where she had been a few seconds before, she pushed both of her hands down and fired an energy-beam at her bestial double.

Gaia was slammed into the ground. It felt like her back was on fire where the beam hit her. And it wouldn't stop! Tecna held the beam up and continued to blast Gaia deeper into the dirt.

Almost going mad from the pain, Gaia howled in agony and lashed out with her arms and legs, ripping out the grass around her, but the pressure of the beam in her backside held her down. Tecna, who could not know about the special effect her techno-magic had on Gaia's body, mistook the pain filled screams for outcries of rage about being trapped. And the mindless struggling as further proof that deep down, her double was just a savage after all. An animal. A smart one for sure, but in the end a simple animal driven by instincts. The beam was simply supposed to push objects, nothing more, so sure, her double would feel some pain from being pressed into the ground, but what she did was kind of an overreaction.

She continued to uphold the beam for almost a minute until she finally stopped it. Gaia slumped down and gasped for air.

The next thing she knew was the "her-but-not-her" yelling "STATIC SPHERE", and suddenly she was lifted into the air and surrounded by green lines like the bars of a cage. And for some reason she could not penetrate the spaces between the bars, like the thing holding her was actually invisible and the lines just there to have an idea where it was.

Whatever the case, it hurt like walking on tenterhooks. That new pain immediately made her forget her old. Hissing angrily at the "her-but-not-her", she started to claw the walls of the prison.

Tecna landed near the ball and looked at her trapped double in disgust. Knut the ogre had shown more dignity in that position than this…. BEAST-WOMAN did. Seriously, what the matter with her? She seemed to be in an "I had no coffee this morning and let everyone around me know it" mood like all the time.

Sighing, she raised her right hand to her ear. One of the many good things coming with her enchantix was that she now could create as good as any kind of technological device out of nothing with her magic. And right now, she created a cell-phone that called Timmy, without her having to press a single button.

"Hey Timmy, it's me." She spoke into the phone when Timmy answered. "I caught my clone. No, she wasn't that much trouble, I am fine. But thanks for asking. Listen, I am calling because I thought you guys could perhaps come by and pick my clone up, so that I can go to help the others. Well, sure, I have her trapped and could leave her here, but if she somehow escaped, we might never see her again. She is an animal. In fact, probably it might be best if you brought a big dose of sedative with you. And we might have to inoculate her against rabies after we put her in a cage."

* * *

Now Gaia did not know that the last few lines Tecna said were not meant serious, rather one of her attempts to make a joke. But then again, that might not have made a difference anyway. Because, if she hadn't been convinced before, she was now. This abomination had to die. No matter the cost.

Feeding from her scorn, her hate, it felt like fire and ice were running through her veins as Gaia stopped working on the cage. The emotions within her made her ignore the pain the cage was giving her.

"So you think I am an animal." She addressed Tecna with a voice like frozen steel. Cold, and ready to break anytime to cause chaos and destruction. "Something beneath you humans, that you think you can play with as you please because you deem yourself to be superior."

Tecna was surprised by the change in her doubles behavior. Even a bit intimidated, because the look she was now receiving was not the blind fury she had seen before. It was something deeper, chillier. She suddenly felt cold, and could have sworn that the wind had gotten stronger.

Gaia continued, unbothered by the cold.

"You are as much right as you are wrong. I am an animal. But unlike you, I am not mistaken when I declare myself superior to the likes of you."

Gaia raised her arms until her body formed a cross. She rose upwards and levitated in the middle of her cage. She stared into the sky like praying as green light shined out of her eyes. Dark clouds covered the sky, which had been clear a minute ago. The wind started to increase in strength, shaking the trees.

Tecna was so baffled by the new events, she didn't even register Timmy asking her what was going on. The cold wind bit into her skin, making her shiver.

Gaia spoke again, still watching the sky:

"I could squash you as simply as your puny kind does with insects and flowers. Let the earth swallow you never to be seen again."

The techno-fairy go the suspicion that the increased movement of the trees did not come from the wind alone. They even seemed to grow as their branches stretched towards herslowly. She heard the earth grumble beneath her feet. Growing wary, she flew a few inches up and created a firewall around her when she saw how even the grass seemed to reach out for her. She was frustrated about not being able to attack Gaia without setting her free first.

Said person was turning her head towards her again, still glowing eyes formed to slits.

"But doing that would not only bring more harm than good. It would also take me the satisfaction of warming my hands with your blood and water the earth with it. And I could never show you that there is one thing I have adopted from you humans and am glad for. Cruelty!"(1)

In a movement almost too quick for the eye to follow, her hands balled into fist and she snapped her body into a fetal position. Without any warning for Tecna, all trees around the two doubles leaned towards them like the consisted of rubber. Half of their branches, together with the grass, grew in mere seconds, soot forward like a hurled spear and came towards Gaia. The other half towards Tecna, blocking both of them from sight.

There were two silent explosions of green sparks and the plants immediately grew back into their old positions. Even the sky turned back to normal.

Both females came out unharmed. Tecna's firewall and static sphere were both gone. Still a bit overwhelmed, the fairy reacted to late when Gaia leapt at her.

* * *

Covering the distance in a heartbeat, Gaia passed Tecna and sliced her right side. She landed on her hands, and before Tecna had time to utter a word of pain, the beast-woman had pushed herself backwards and let the claws on her feet dig in Tecna's shoulder blades. The force threw the fairy away, and now she screamed out.

Wounded, but not yet defeated, she quickly turned around in the air. And was soon flying reversed while attempting to avoid Gaia's talons as she jumped at her once again.

The bestial woman set after Tecna without any hesitation or pause, always trying to sink her talons into fairy-flesh. This time her face didn't express hate, only reckless determination. Tecna maneuvered through the trees, thanks to her being able to scan the areas around the and project an three-dimensional image in front of her eyes (2), that way preventing herself to meet a tree back-first. Her right hand was pressed over the open, bleeding wound in her side, the other one pointed towards Gaia. While she desperately tried to come up with a healing-spell, she fired energy balls at her savage double.

Gaia jumped like a jungle cat, only faster, on the ground, on trees, always trying to get Tecna. She easily evaded most of the attacks her fleeing double sent at her. As one was about to hit her in midair, without any chance to dodge, she stroke it with her claw. The ball exploded and blew huge parts of her wooden talons apart. She ignored the burning pain and continued. As she landed on a tree the next time, her talon grew back as soon as her hand touched the wood.

Growing tired of the fairy evading her, Gaia changed her tactic. She jumped at a tree, holding to its stump with her claws. Instead of jumping right at Tecna like she had before, she jumped up high in the air, shortly before another attack from Tecna blew a hole in the tree.

Gaia swung her arm like she wanted to slap Tecna, ignoring the several feet long distance between them. The tendril on her arm, stretching out once again, did the job and smacked Tecna right in the face, leaving a nasty cut on her check. More, the force of the whip-like stroke threw Tecna of balance and halted her flight.

The savage woman fell back down to earth, landing right where Tecan was and forced her to the ground. Before the fairy could recover, Gaia grabbed her left forearm and swung her around like a doll. Forcefully, the fairy hit a nearby tree with her back. She gasped as she felt some bones in her shoulder break. Tears blurred her vision. Still, as soon as she saw Gaia moving towards her, still holding her arm, she brought up her right and fired an energy beam. It hit the bestial woman directly and stopped her for a second.

But after two seconds, she reached out with her left claw.

She stopped the beam through breaking every single bone in Tecna's hand with one pressing motion.

"I was born in a dead place." Gaia spoke coldly, ignoring Tecna's outcry. "Surrounded only by lifeless metal you humans have made to pervert nature's children. There were no plants. No earth. No animals. Only me, my sisters and HUMANS. Filthy, disgusting, puny humans."

As casually as one would swat away a fly, she broke the forearm she had been holding. Tecna's pain filled cries she tried to suppress didn't affect her vengeful expression at all.

"When I finally got out of that place, I found a world more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed of. But I had to find out that it had already been infected by your evil kind also."

She gritted her teeth. Sunk a fist in Tecna's stomach who coughed blood.

"I planned to defend nature against humans. And by doing so, I wanted to help the humans back into the natural cycle of life that they had left as arrogant as they are. Wanted to take them back into the cycle of hunt and being hunted. They should be prey again. MY prey."

Almost tenderly, she planted the tips of the talons of her right claw on Tecna's brow, pushing in a millimeter, while her left hand held the fairy in place through being closed around her throat and pressing her against the tree. Slowly, she moved her right claw downwards, not showing it, but taking pleasure in the pain filled sounds her captive made as she opened her flesh.

"But again they spit into mother earth plans. The first time I killed a human for food, the first time I wanted to devour their flesh to bring them back into nature, I found that I could not."

Her claws had reached Tecna's chest, leaving a red trail.

"Every time my claws tear the fragile bodies of your race open, or my teeth sink into their useless skin, my heart sings with joy."

Her claw passed Tecna's navel and she let pulled her hand back.

"I feel alive, because I know, this is what I am here for. What mother earth created me for. Too be a hunter to the creatures that have left nothing to hunt them."

She showed her teeth as she slapped Tecna, leaving several cuts and loosening a tooth. The fairy now screamed at the top of her lungs, tears running down her face and mixing with the blood, bringing salt into her wounds and only increasing the pain. She made vain attempts to get free, but seeing how her arm and hand were broken, and Gaia's grip like iron, it was futile.

"But they foiled mother earth plans again. When I wanted to swallow the first bite, it stayed stuck in my throat. Because you humans taste disgusting! Your meat is worse than the toxins you pump into the water. It is so foul, unnatural…. IT IS A POISON! TOXIN! "

Her next punch broke several of Tecna's ribs. The fairy was past caring about new pain by that point.

"You humans are a virus for that there is no cure but total extermination! Every part of your body repels me."

Her grip on Tecna tightened.

"That day, I vowed that I would NEVER kill a human for food again. I will not let your poison infect me.

But for you, I will make a once in a lifetime exception."

She raised one of her feet and pushed its claws right though Tecna's leg, breaking the bone. The fairy couldn't even cry anymore.

"You are a terrible wrong. A creature far worse than anything mankind has ever created. You have to be removed."

Registering the terrifying meaning behind those words, Tecna's eyes widened in fear. That THING couldn't possible mean to…

The sheer insanity that glanced back at her in her doubles eyes told her it could. Gaia continued with the voice of a fanatic:

"I will disembowel you, devour every last part of your meat, drink all your blood and leave only blank bones. And if I die of your poisoned body, it's a sacrifice I am willing to take. If mother earth has mercy, your essence will make me stronger, more capable of resisting human poison."

Slowly, she positioned her right claw next to her head, ready to let it strike forward. The talons pointed directly at Tecna's chest.

"And I will start with your useless heart."

* * *

(1) She means that humans sometimes torture other living things for no reason but fun. Yes, I know cats also tend to torture their victims for no logical reasons. I don't know if big cat's like lions do it too, I am just guessing they don't. And Gaia thinks that cats do that due to the bad influence of humans. So she sees herself corrupted like her feline friends, but is okay with it, because she likes to cause humans pain.

(2) Like in the first fight scene in the movie.

Somehow I fell (a tiny little bit) bad for bringing assassins, insanity, beheadings, headshots, torture and almost cannibalism into a show like Winx Club. But hey, that's what the M rating is there for. And before any of you get the wrong idea, no, I don't hate Tecna. After my personal opinion, if any Winx deserves the treatment she just has endured, it would be Bloom. Whatsoever, if I say that Gaia is the most powerful and insane of the sisterhood, I am going to back it up with chapters like this. So to say, Tecna was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing personal.

However, since I don't want this to grow into mindless slaughter, the next "fight" will be something completely different and less violent.

And I promise, no more "being trapped in a bubble" moments anymore.

And if someone is thinking "Why is Gaia suddenly able to control the wind, earth and plants, why didn't she use that before?" The explanation is, she had those powers the whole time, but she does not use them, because she does not want plants dying defending her. She only used it this time because she REALLY hates Tecna.

Oh, and I know I have already said that I will continue this even if I only have like ten readers. But know what? The good thing on such a small fanbase is, you don't have to try to make the story likable for everybody. Meaning, if you write a little review with demands like "More violence", "less violence", "more banter" and so on, you have a higher chance of me actually doing what you want. So please, give it a try.


	7. Kindred spirits

Alright, after the gore in the last chapter, this is a light one. And intended to be funny sometimes, but I am not sure if that works.

* * *

It was quite hard to flabbergast Stella. As long as it didn't affect her clothes or sensitive fashion sense, she was okay with most circumstances, no matter how weird they seemed. But even after her standards, things were going _a little bit_ over the top now.

It turned out she and her friends had evil clones on earth. Sure, she could buy that any day. They travel to earth and confront the clones. Why not? Then her clone looks like she had been eaten and spit out by Cloud towers wardrobe. Okay, now things were getting strange, but it was still acceptable. Next thing she knew, Musa's clone shots Nabu and they have a chase. Kind of an unpleasant surprise, but she was accustomed to danger. Not that big of a deal.

So she is following her clone, which is in the air before her, sitting in a swing that is worn by two gigantic, black butterflies. Now that was something she had NO idea what to think of.

While she was thinking about what to do, she saw her double turn around, raising a hand and waved at her friendly. And she was smiling while doing so. Stella recognized that smile. In the past, she used to try out facial expressions for certain events in her mirror every morning. And the smile her double was currently wearing looked an awful lot like the one she had chosen to be used to invite her friends to a shopping spree. A smile meant to say "Hey my dear friends, let's have FUN!"

At any other time, it might have lowered her defenses to see such a cheerful opponent and believe she might not mean any harm at all. But due to Musa's clone shooting Nabu out of the blue and Bloom's warning to be wary of them turning their emotions against them, she decided to not return the smile. Instead, she fired two energy balls that annihilated the two butterflies in an instant.

If her double was worried about falling of her swing, Stella could see no hints of that in her body language as she saw her falling. Actually, she would have sworn to have heard her laugh in delight.

The fall of her double ended soon, as she created a giant black owl underneath her. The bird quickly flew off in the direction of the city, Stella on its heels. Her double casually raised her hand again, while smiling Stella's "Let's party" smile, not that she could see that.

Dozens, hundreds, no, thousands of tiny black objects came flying out of the space surrounding Lilith hand. Stella was tempted to blast them too .But because they didn't move towards her and stayed over her double, her curiosity got the better of her and she waited to see what would happen.

The tiny object, which Stella recognized as an assembling of black birds, bats and butterflies, positioned themselves at the rear of Lilith's owl, covering it from Stella's view. Then they positioned themselves to form letters. Surprised, Stella read:

"WE ARE A DISTRACTION. FEEL FREE TO BLOW US AWAY AS YOU PLEASE."

The sun and moon fairy blinked in surprise, and before she could really comprehend this, the words exploded and the black swarm charged her.

* * *

Looking over her shoulder, Lilith worried that she might have overdone it with her little distraction. In a matter of seconds, the swarm had surrounded the fairy from all sides, trapping her in a ball of thousands of tiny creatures that started to shrink. This way bringing infinite tiny claws and teeth nearer to her double.

Right now, Lilith couldn't do much about that. Her minions might be loyal to her, but they were sentient beings that could think for themselves. The problem was, their thinking depended on what Lilith had in mind for them when they were summoned. When she wanted her minions to be the perfect pet/companion while creating them, they would immediately do anything she wanted without even having to say so, but still thinking about how to do it best. Unfortunately, when she had summoned the swarm, she only intended them to form words, then attack her fairy-double and nothing more. Which meant they would carry out this mission, even if she commanded them to stop.

With an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Lilith started thinking about making the swarm disappear. That was when a beam of pure light broke out of the black mass, annihilating dozens of the shadow creatures.

One by one more beams broke out of the black ball, tearing huge holes in the fluttering mass. And the beams didn't disappear, in fact they seemed to shine even more brightly. Soon, over eighty percent of the swarm was gone, leaving the sight of what looked like a miniature sun about to blow.

And blow it did.

A blinding light filled the sky, forcing Lilith to avert her eyes. She could feel the heat radiating from her double, and her owl got some feathers on its backside burned.

After she stopped seeing stars, Lilith risked a look back. As expected, all of her creatures were gone. So was the blinding explosion of light, but her double, who was now on her heels again, was glowing all yellow still.

Well, Lilith was not worried. By now her owl had reached the border of the park and was over the city again. Through simply snipping her fingers, the blond goth made the giant bird disappear. After a twenty foot fall she landed safely on a flat rooftop. Standing relaxed, she turned around, waved at her double and motioned her to come.

Stella landed in a safe distance to her, arms raised and ready for battle. Her expression showed clear distrust. But it was hard for her to stay alert with her clone smiling innocently at her like that.

"Okay, what is your deal? Why do you simply wait here after you and your friends attacked us?" Stella asked suspicious.

Lilith continued to smile. "My deal is that I simply want to talk to you. But my sisters would not approve, so we had to get away from them first, so nobody would interrupt us. Or would your sisters have accepted it that we talked instead of fought?" She cooked her head curiously.

Stella answered, after a short pause of thinking:

"Eh, they are not my sisters, but best friends. And now that you say it, no, after you shoot Nabu, they probably would have demanded me to fight. But still, there were no reasons to have your little "zoo of darkness" attack me. And why should I trust you to mean no harm anyway?" The fairy remained on guard.

Lilith actually cooed: "Aaaahhhhhhhh, sweaty, lighten up. You seemed to be faster than me, and screaming at each other over the wind would have just ruined our voices."

Stella mentally agreed with that logic.

"And about the trust part, well, if we have anything in common, except for being unbelievably hot, I am sure you know why I don't want to fight you."

"Well, there is a reason for me to dislike fighting you." The sun fairy admitted. "If you can tell me, I might believe that you are sincere."

"Oh, that's easy." Lilith was practically beaming. "Seeing a body as beautiful as ours violated would simply be painful! I imagine energy-blasts are pretty bad for makeup, not to forget our haircuts."

Stella immediately dropped her guard, any suspicion that her clone was evil removed. "Oh, you are so right. Keeping your good looks in a magic fight is such hard work. Just imagine, I once got trapped in a block of ice, and when it was removed, all my nails were clipped!"

"Wow, that's harsh." Lilith said with understanding sympathy. "My worst moment was when I was too close to an explosion and my hair got set on fire. It took hours to make it look acceptable again."

All hostile intentions forgotten, Stella and Lilith embraced each other like they had known each other for a lifetime. Then the sun fairy remembered something, froze and hastily took two steps back.

"Wait, there still is a problem. Your Flora…" Seeing Lilith questioning look, she quickly explained:

"Brunette, tanned, outstanding nose."

"Ah, that's Andrea."

"Well, she left a note saying you'd kill people if we don't follow you. You and your friends are not goanna do that, or will you?" she asked concerned.

Lilith, still smiling, rolled her eyes and made a calming gesture. "Don't worry gorgeous. Andrea always was a bit melodramatic. She has like hundreds of such notes with her every time. Like, '_Tell anyone what you saw and we will blow up your car_', or '_If you call the police, I will delete all your stocks_'. We never had to follow these threats through, it is all about directing people in what to do."

That relieved Stella a bit, but she was still worried. "Well, I trust me, well, you, not to do it, but are you sure the others won't do it? One off you shot Nabu after all."

"Nah, we definitely won't. Except for Andrea, nobody ever knows what is written on her notes. She just gives us directions, and sometimes, like today, she uses her notes to ensure that the other players keep to the rules. And about my gun crazy sister, well, her trigger finger was always itchy, but I have never seen her attack innocents."

"Oh. Well, that is good then, I suppose." Stella said. Then she almost yelled:

"WAIT! Do you want to say that FLORA, eh, Andrea is your leader?"

Lilith shrugged. "Actually, there never was any kind of election, but since she is the smartest of us and always comes up with the best plans, we all somehow unofficially declared her our leader. She barely gives out orders, but when we have a crisis like now, she does all the planning."

First Stella just looked dumbstruck, then she started to laugh heartily. After two minutes, she was finally able to stop.

"I am sorry…." She smilingly told an equally amused Lilith (even though she wasn't sure what was amusing). "….. but you see, OUR Flora is the most dear, innocent person you can imagine. It is really hard to picture her as an evil mastermind. By the way, our unofficial leader is Bloom, the read-head. Does that fit better?"

Now it was Lilith turn to laugh. "No, not in the slightest. Our Bloom, Juliet, is shy, insecure, and would like nothing better to have nothing to do with everything of this."

She frowned then.

"This would bring us back to the topic that our friends are currently fighting each other."

Stella nodded. "Oh yeah, that sucks. Do you think we could persuade them to stop? I am not so sure about my friends. Bloom, Tecna and Flora might listen, but Musa and Layla are not very likely to stop. And in the end, we might end up being pulled into a fight ourselves."

"Unfortunately it does not luck better at my front. I can imagine Andrea and Juliet to stop, but the other three are kind of loony their way. I think more important is, are your friends tough? My sisters tend to get pretty nasty when it comes to fights."

"Well, I think they should be fine." Stella said, confident. "We have been trained by the best, faced dozens of seemingly invincible threats before and are counted among the most powerful fairies in existence. But don't worry, they won't hurt your friends to much."

Lilith smirked. "Unfortunately I can't say the same about my sisters. But if you are right about the most powerful beings part, your friends should be fine, my sisters are not very experienced in their powers. Hell, I am not as experienced as I would like. So to sum it up, here we are, standing on a rooftop, while our friends are beating each other up and we can't do anything about it!"

Stella nodded grimly. "Yes, seems like that. So what do you suppose we do now?"

"Well, we are alone in a city, it is two pm, a Monday and have plenty of time to kill. What could two gorgeous ladies like us possibly do?" The blonde goth asked rhetorically. Both girls gave each other the same, devious smile…..

* * *

15 minutes later:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"HOLY CRIST!"

"YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BREATHTAKING!" they screamed in unison.

The two were standing in front of two changing rooms in a clothing store. On first sight and actually on second sight too, they looked the same as ever. Except Stella having turned off her Enchantix. But what would be hard for anyone to notice was that they had exchanged clothes and makeup. So now they were looking exactly like the other one looked before.

What followed were a lot of gushing over each other, inspecting the other one from every possible angle, searching for flaws in the outfit. And happy, almost hysterical screaming after none were found.

"You were right, this is SOOOOO much better than a mirror." Stella stated exited with shining eyes.

Lilith almost squealed in response: "Yes! And I have to admit, I never saw myself as the type for shiny clothes, but right now, I am tempted to give it a go."

Stella nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. If someone had told me yesterday I would change to goth style, I would have laughed, but you really made it work for our bodies. And the makeup goes so well with our hair."

The former goth actually blushed. "Thanks. Alright then, the day is still young and there are a lot of boutiques in this town."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two were in a changing room of Victoria Secret, trying out new lingerie. Thanks to the ruckus the Sisterhood and Winx caused, the shops were pretty empty because most people had retreaded to their houses. All the better for the two. Stella managed to talk Lilith into some pink garments, and Lilith managed to talk Stella into some panties that were a lot more tiny than the ones she usually wore.

"By the way, which one of those California dream boys is actually your guy?" Lilith asked while Stella was kneeing in front of her, helping adjust a mesh pantyhose. "No, let me guess. The sweet one with the brunette hair and the adorable smile? Or the mean looking one with the magenta hair? If you are the one for bad boys."

Stella giggled. "The first one. His name is Brandon. We have been together for years now, but it still feels like we just started having fun."

Noticing the dreamy look on her double Lilith said: "I can imagine that, he looks like quite a catch. Say, do you share?"

That got Stella to stop what she was doing. She pursued her lips. "Eh, well, I am not sure if we are ready for such a thing yet. I mean, I trust my shnugums (1) and he trusts me, but even given the circumstances, that would be…."

"Well, it is not like you would have to be absent during it, right?" Lilith answered, smirking.

Stella could not help but think that it had gotten hotter all of a sudden. There was no doubt that she was as straight as an arrow, but doing it with _herself_, would that really be THAT different from masturbation? She quickly pulled the mesh pantyhose all the way up and said, blushing:

"I'll think about it."

Lilith seemed satisfied with that answer, and soon they tension was gone, as they continued to try out new clothes while telling jokes only they laughed about.

* * *

Seven minutes later they were in a shoe shop.

"But Prada is totally hip this week." Lilith sulked after Stella had rejected a pair she had suggested.

"Perhaps" the sun fairy answered "but on eight of nine planets in the magical dimension moose green is totally out."

Lilith immediately dropped the shoes like they were covered in acid.

"Oh. Silly me. So what would you recommend then?"

"You know, you are taking the whole existing of magic and new dimension stuff pretty well. Even Bloom had a hard time really believing it, and she had always wanted to be a fairy before." Stella could not help but wonder.

Lilith shrugged. "What can I say? I always thought my powers would come from me being some magical creature, so I would have been more surprised if it had al been just some high-tech. Magic simply was and is the only fitting explanation, and one I like very much. But it is a little different with my sisters. Gaia, Yukie and Kendra are too pragmatic to think about it, they simply accept that they have powers. Juliet does not want to think about it. And Andrea is always searching for some LOGICAL explanation, that is nothing for me, I like things that can't be explained. Hell, even if Andrea would come to accept magic, she most likely sees magic as a not yet understood science that can somehow be explained. But to me, magic is just something you have or don't have. And I have it, so I have fun."

Both smiled. Stella said:

"That's a good attitude. And speaking of magic, I can't help but have the feeling that I have forgotten something. Something important."

"Me too." Lilith said and pursed her lips, thinking. "Ah, right. Your friends and my sisters have been fighting for the last half an hour or so and we have heard nothing of them since."

"Oh, yes, that's it."

For a moment, both girls continued to go through the different pairs of shoes. Then they simultaneously stiffened, looked at each other, eyes as big as saucers, and said:

"Oh, darn it!"

* * *

(1) I have no idea how that nickname is written.

Well, that is how I imagine Stella meeting a doppelganger. Perhaps she did dismiss the idea to talk to the other winx a little too soon, but that is an authors freedom.

As for the next chapter, here is the deal: I will give you six days to decide if the next chapter should be Andrea VS Flora or Juliet VS Bloom. The first one to pick on pair gets his/her will. After the six days, I'll decide myself, and before that I'll just work on both chapters.


	8. Like fire and water and authors note

Life really had to hate her. Not only did she had to lose yet another job, be confronted with an image of herself being happy and even having a boyfriend, rubbing in her face how miserable her life was in comparison, oh no! That would have been too easy. In that regard at least she had her sisters to suffer with her from all the trouble. But typically, it had to be THIS day, when she got a new business suite. Comfortable, nice grey color, finest silk, and god darn expensive.

Got all washed down the drain that was her life as it was completely ruined from her jumping through the trees while running away from this mockery. By now her new suite had more holes than Swiss cheese, her arms and legs were filled with cuts where she got to close to those damn branches and to make it all worse, she even spurned an ankle. She knew that life was a bitch, but why always to her! Why!

As always, there was no answer. So Juliet could do nothing but try to ignore the burning pain from her cuts and her leg. Simply moving on and zoning out whatever her double was yelling at her. Really, she did not want to know! She only wanted to be far away from it all, lie down in her bed, pull the covers over her and not come out in the next five years.

Then, finally, she reached her destination. After her next jump, she left the trees and found a large body of water underneath her. Fortunately, Gardenias Park had a lake, just like Central park in New York.

She would be thanking whatever deity she could think of for small favors, but she had lost her faith in any god long ago. So she simply closed her eyes, spread her arms and smiled a smile of denial as she dived into the blue.

* * *

While Juliet deeply resented the existence of her powers, there was one part she occasionally could enjoy. The fact that, for reasons she did not care for, she was able to breathe underwater.

She simply and honestly loved it under the surface. Being down here was almost therapeutic. In her opinion, diving felt exactly like flying would feel like. She felt at peace, free from all her worries. Down here nobody saw her. It was dark, but in a comfortable way. Gliding though the water was better than any mattress. One of the best parts was that even the voice was taken care of. The park could be on fire, she was already too deep to hear any of it.

For once at peace and content, Juliet slowly dived further down into the lake, hoping, in her current state of happiness even believing, her double would give up and go away.

But like the sweetest of dreams has to end once you wake up, this illusion vanished like the last shadows of the night do when the sun rises again. As Juliet saw the dark waters surrounding her being illuminated with a bright, almost unnatural shiny light. Dreading to find out what caused that, she turned.

And there she came. Her double slowly floated down from above. Her body, surrounded by a gigantic bubble, radiated a light so bright and pure, her giant wings stretched out behind her, she seemed like an angel going down in the Abyss to collect and cleanse the souls of the damned. Of the lost.

It hurt. Seeing this person, seeing herself there, so beautiful, so flawless, so perfect. It hurt Juliet to see herself looking so GOOD. It was like looking into a mirror that showed you the opposite of what you are, with you knowing it. That way making you realize how miserable you are in comparison.

Anger dwelled in Juliet's heart. Fueled by envy and desperation. Not only did this tortuous mockery of her existence just break into her life, now it was even invading her very sanctuary! Part of her realized that she truly had no place left to run. She could dive into the deepest hole of the oceans, someone would always be able to follow her, haunt her. Cornered like never before, Juliet decided that this was enough. Her entire life had been dictated, she had suffered and was hunted. She never wanted to fight it, only wanted to run away and leave it far behind her. So far, she had been forced into fighting. But this time, she didn't need to be. This very moment, she wanted to fight back. Wanted to let all her hate out on this cruel image of hers.

Snarling, her face a mask of fury, she pushed her hands towards the approaching double. Her power strengthened by her emotions, the water bowed to her will easily. A strong current pushed the bubble containing Bloom back up towards the surface.

But not for long. Against all laws of logic, as far as a shocked Juliet was concerned, a person with fire powers seemed to be capable of fighting even underwater. The light Bloom radiated got even brighter, as she herself literary was set afire. The bubble supplying her with air changed colors to orange, and the fairy of the dragon fire managed to stand against the waves and move closer to her clone.

Now, Juliet had always tried to be a person of decent logic. Always tried to stay down to earth, even with all the power mumbo jumbo around her. And most of the time, that had worked. She once had problems using her powers in a burning building, likely because the fire took the water out of the air. Andrea was pretty lost in the middle of a forest and Kendra needed a while to ignite her hands when they were wet. And that all made sense.

But NO! Of course it had to be HER double that had the awesome power of defying logic! Because logic demanded that the flames on the fairies body would burn out all the air in her bubble and make her suffocate. Why was even logic against her?

Angered even more, Juliet didn't even notice that her eyes had started to glow blue. She thought:

"If she wants to get down here so desperately, I'll be glad to help her along."

Acting more on instinct than anything else, she raised her arms above her head and started circling them. That caused the entire lake to turn into a giant maelstrom, Juliet in its centre. Immediately, Bloom got caught by its force, violently whirled around and being sucked deeper into the lake.

The fairy realized that even she could not escape this force, the water did have some damping effects on her powers after all. But what she could do was keeping a posture that made her able to keep Juliet in sight. Tiny read stars sparkled around her right hand, when she raised it like she would throw something into the air. Immediately Juliet was grabbed by an invisible force and hurled out of the lake.

Taken completely by surprise, she fell down into the dirt, head first, as Bloom's powers let go of her. As a result, she lost control over the lake, and the void created by the maelstrom was closed with a deafening crush as the water moved back in place.

Groaning, having bruised one rib at least, Juliet slowly pushed herself up. Turning her head, she looked at the lake, now with a flat surface again, though the waves were still rolling high. Just in that moment, her double broke out of the water. She appeared to be completely fine. Her haircut was intact, her dress was clean, and she even seemed to be completely dry.

Rubbing a handful of dirt out of her face, Juliet was really bothered by this new, unjust contrast between them, so she let a stream of water shot out of her hands to blast that unpleasant image out of the sky, if only to make her wet and look at least a LITTLE bit as bad as her.

In return, Bloom let a trail of flames descend from her hands. It hissed as both forces connected. For a short moment, both fire and water kept pushing against each other, devouring each other, while neither one of the two redheads was willing to yield.

And then, slowly but steadily, the flames began to push back the water, closing in on Juliet.

Juliet was close to cracking. That was not only unfair, it made even less sense then what had happened before. Fire wasn't even a real element! It was simply a stupid chemical reaction. Okay, to be fair, after chemical standards, water wasn't a real element either, but damn, she had endured enough of Lilith speeches about fantasy games to know that water powers should totally beat fire powers! But no, not even the logic that made no sense was working for her. Again she was the loser, she had always been the loser and would always be the loser.

And thus, it finally happened. She gave in, gave in to the temptation that had been presented to her so many times. Let herself fall into the rabbit hole. Wandered a path she never considered walking. Doing what she swore herself never to do.

She cracked.

* * *

Bloom was used to being tossed around in fights. When she first came to Magixs, she had been completely inexperienced in magic combat. So then it was no surprise that she used to lose most hostile engagements. Then of course came the moment she realized that she was in fact the wielder of the greatest power in the whole universe. But even after that discovery, she kept losing fights, or at least get beat up in them. But that had a reason.

That moment, in her first year at Alfea, when she had battled Icy to prevent her from conquering Magixs, had left a fear in her.

After Daphne had convinced her that she still had the dragonflame inside of her, and she called its whole power consciously for the first time, she had felt an unknown temptation. A longing to use the full potential of her power to defeat every enemy in her way. And in the beginning, she had enjoyed it. Enjoyed how she could easily vaporize creatures that other, more experienced fairies had a hard time destroying for a little while. Enjoyed creating a wall of flames to stop an entire army.

But in the end, that had simply been playing around. The confrontation with Icy had been different. Icy had really pushed her. She had been forced to use more and more powerful forces to fight the Ice witch. Every time she used a new level of power, she thought that would be the limit, but it never stopped.

And then came the moment she had been trapped in a freaking Iceberg. Dozens of meters of solid ice, her whole body frozen, she was convinced she would die in there.

Panicked, she stopped playing with her new power completely and summoned every last ounce of force the dragonflame was able to grant her.

The feeling had been beyond description. She had never felt anything so strong, so sweet, ravishing, pleasurable, hot at the same time. To describe it as an orgasm would be an understatement, as her whole body, no, being, had pulsed with raw, savage energy. The flaming dragon that had broken the Iceberg was not something she had simply summoned. It had been one with her. The dragon had been her. She had been the dragon.

She had felt like a goddess. Any other being was an insect against her power, and she knew it. Even Icy was nothing but a nuisance, a child playing with a power that was far too grand for a mortal to comprehend.

With the knowledge that she could destroy continents and reshape them as she pleased, Bloom's mind became one with the dragon. It was like drugs, without side effects. Defeating the Ice-witch had been as hard a task as squashing a bug then.

Bloom might have continued to dwell in this god like feeling, had it not been for the consequences. She almost killed Icy that day. When the dragonflame's powers washed over the witch, Bloom could see in her eyes how the life vanished out of her. Shell shocked at the thought of having killed another human, even one as evil as Icy, had broken the trance she was in. Suddenly her new powers didn't pleasure her anymore, they frightened her.

Everybody knew of her epic battle with Icy, but nobody, not even Icy herself, knew how right after her victory, Blooms powers disappeared to a minimum where she could barely hold her fairy form. Nobody knew how she had caught Icy before she fell into the lake, brought her to the shore and had desperately tried to retrieve her. She succeeded, but barely.

The experience had left its marks on her. It was the reason why she never used the same kind of powers she used in the fight against the army of Decay. Because, whenever she used really strong magic, she felt this temptation to use everything she had. To leave the dragon out again, become the dragon once more. But she couldn't let that happen. She simply could not risk losing control and killing someone for real by accident.

That was the reason why darkbloom had seemed to be so much stronger than her. Being turned evil, she had had no qualms about such things. The other Winx were lucky that she had not considered them worthy to use her full strength, or all of them would have died.

Once that incident was over, it of course only enforced her will to keep her power sealed. Valtor had to try really hard to make her lose control, and even then she had been able to conceal the strongest part of the flame. Like Icy, Valtor had no idea of how powerful the dragonfalme really was, being but an imperfect copy.

Truth was, training and gaining her enchantix had not exactly helped Bloom to strengthen her power, it had helped her to learn how to use more of it without being tempted to use it all.

* * *

And as a result, she had gotten used to be pushed around in battles she could have ended in a second. Hell, she was so powerful, it was hard to seriously harm her, at least with magic attacks. So ACTUALLY, it should not have bothered her that much to be tossed through the air when her clone seemingly exploded in a shockwave of blue energy.

But this time was different. As said before, she was very powerful. So most magic attacks did not hurt her that much as she pretended to.

But this one hurt. A lot.

Confused, surprised and worried, the fairy needed some time to regain her balance in flight after the energy wave had washed past her. And what she saw then made her blood freeze.

"Is this what Icy saw that day?" Bloom asked herself worried.

Juliet was now floating too, but that was the least of her changes. Her whole body was glowing, radiating a light so pure, it hurt the eyes to look at. Her skin had taken on a tone as white as polished ivory. While her face had become impassive, her eyes shined in a dark blue. Bloom couldn't see her reflection in them, only an endless abyss.

Then, without a warning, Juliet's face changed from impassive to furious, as she throw up her hands. The lake beneath her rose into the air like a titanic geyser, covering her from view.

The blue masses soon towered as tall as a skyscraper, throwing a huge shadow over a very concerned Bloom. And the water did not fall down again. Instead, it seemed to grow while lashing out into all directions. Quickly, it started taking shapes. First it simply had the form of a giant worm, but fountains burst out of its sides, becoming arms. The upper end split open and vapor rose out of the opening. By now, the entire lake was off the ground and in the air. Before Blooms eyes, it had taken the shape of a dragon, quite similar to her own, but with far less detailed features and limbs. Still, they got the job done as one of the creatures massive claws got lifted high and then took a swipe at the tiny fire fairy with tremendous speed and force.

Bloom managed to create a fire shield, but it was of little use. It hissed as the watery claw extinguished the fire like it was nothing. Like a ragdoll, the fairy got flung to the ground, landing quite painfully.

Her body aching like it hadn't in a long time, Bloom stood up again, still to shocked to react accordingly. But she was forced to. Not satisfied with the results of the first swipe, the water that built the dragons claws turned into ice. With quite sharp points on the talons.

Hastily, Bloom flew away as fast as she could, the ice claws barely missing her as they came down again and dug themselves several meters into the dry ground of the former lake.

"Alright!" the fire fairy snarled with determination "No more Misses nice fairy!"

Like a shooting star, Bloom rose up into the air, leaving a stream of golden energy behind her. The energy started to grow, shift, and within moments, two dragons were facing each other in the middle of the park.

* * *

Author's note: This might come as a big letdown now, but I have to admit failure. Perhaps i#ll get points for this being my second story, but whatever. Truth is, I miscalculated, and this seven fight scenes keep going on and on and on, I simply don't have any inspiration left for more violence and keep wishing to write stuff three chapters ahead. Or start a new story with X-Men. But, because I always hated it when fanfics I was really into were simply abandoned, I am determined to finish this story. The catch being, I won't write the rest of this chapter and the next, only give a quick summary of what it contains. Shortly after I'll have posted this chapter, I'll post the chapter after that. The last of the fight scenes, which I actually already finished first. After that I continue working like nothing happened, the chapters to come containing what happened on the red fountain ship, tying the fights together, and then revealing which side manages to make the outcome of every single fight into a win for their team. And then of course the conclusion.

Again, I am sorry, but I guess that you were also getting sick of the never ending fighting. Not that I would know, nobody is reviewing, but again, that's cool, it's not like I myself am a big reviewer.

Okay, summary:

The two dragons have a big brawl of course, Juliets being a tiny bit more powerful, because she does not hold back, but Bloom makes up for that with being the better fighter. (Both are inside their dragons heads, Juliet being taking over from hers and Bloom being in control). At some point, the ater dragon lets loose a rain of icicles. Because of that, Bloom lets her dragon vanish to be able to save a mother and her infant who had the misfortune to be in the park at the wrong time. The water dragon has an opportunity to destroy Bloom, but does not do it. Juliet snaps back to reality when she realizes that she had almost killed the most innocent creature on earth, a baby. In her eyes, that makes her no better than the psycopatic killers Yukie and Kendra are, a monster. Beliving that she has become what she never wanted to be, always prided herself not to be, her dragon vanishes too as she has a breakdown. Bloom has to save her from falling to her death and finds herself with a crying clone desperately clinging to her and begging for death. Unable to start a conversation, Bloom decides to bring the crying woman to the ship. Juliet offers no resistance, just keeps weeping and muttering.

* * *

Next chapter:

Andrea VS Flora.

Andrea jumps back into town. Through disabling the brakes of some cars, she buys herself time because Flora has to stop an accident. Andrea flees into the next supermarket, in the electrical devices floor.  
Between the shelves, she and Flora battle, with Andrea hiding and using the electric equipment against the fairy, like letting microwaves explode or turning loudspeakers on maximum. Flora manages to wrap her up with vines. But Andrea manages to lure the fairy close enough to throw her iPod at her.  
The cable of the earphones wraps around Floras arm like a snake and sends every bit of electricity inside the iPod into Flora. That shock distracted her long enough for Andrea to get a hold of her cell phone. A prototype that has never been released due to its lethal radiation. But Andreas powers kept the radiation in check. Now she uses her powers to direct all the radiation into a tiny beam that cuts through the vines.  
Andrea jumps out of sight. After some confusing tricks like letting TV's show her image or activating the sprinkler installation, she manages to sneak up to the fairy and smash her laptop on her head. This knocks Flora out and renders the laptop useless. After one last remorseful look at the laptop, Andrea shrugs, unceremonially drops it and says: "All hail M-Systems" (According to Wikipedia, that is the company who invented USB-sticks).

Next: What became of Tecna and more victims for the green wrath.


	9. Biological warfare

"HOLD IT RIGTH THERE!"

Timmy's scream cut through the trees. Gaia stopped her claw and turned her head to see all the specialists on their bikes a dozen meters away. Timmy had his gun pointed at her, but didn't dare to shoot out of fear to hit Tecna. Everyone had his weapon drawn, but the sight of Tecna's abused body let them all hesitate in shock.

With a snarl, Gaia pointed her right arm at Timmy. The tendril on her arm grew rapidly and shot towards his chest.

Shortly before it reached him, Brandon swung his sword and cut through the tendril. Gaia screamed in pain like her finger had been amputated and dropped Tecna, whose body feel to the ground unmoving. The tendril grew back.

Riven charged and raced forward on his bike. He tried to use his saber from his bike like a knight from his horse. Gaia ducked under the strike and Riven's bike passed her. Or would have, if it wasn't for her talons that dug into it. With an inhuman roar, she lifted the bike over her head, throwing the surprised Riven off in the progress.

Every specialist was terrified. Sky and Brandon together would have a hard time lifting a bike, but to Gaia it seemed to weight not more than child.

Grunting, she throw Riven's bike at Brandon's, who barley could jump of before both vehicles were reduced to trash.

Gaia remained on her spot in front of Tecna, like a lion protecting its kill against hyenas. Sky and Riven engaged her. The beast-woman proved to be a formidable opponent. Her fighting didn't follow any trained style like those of the specialist, it didn't have patterns, wasn't thought over. But still she dodged every attack, and the specialists had a hard time avoiding hers in return. Everything about Gaia's movement just seemed natural. It was pure instinct that made her move through the guys assault like a leave in the wind.

Timmy tried running pass her, to reach his girlfriend. Scared he yelled:

"TECNA!"

But before he reached her, wooden talons grabbed his cape (1) and forcefully yanked him back.

"EVEN HER NAME ENRAGES ME!" Gaia growled, and literally used Timmy as a human club as she started to swing him through the air, trying to pummel the other specialists with his body.

Brandon joined Sky and Riven, but seeing that Timmy was the weapon, they couldn't really use their blades to parry him, only dodge. Helia tried to get a shoot at Gaia with his wires , but the others were in the way.

After getting Timmy's boots in his face, Sky somersaulted out of the fight and landed next to Helia.

"Remember the collars we use to subdue trolls?" the blonde prince asked.

Helia replied yes.

"Bring one of them. Better two. NOW." Sky urgently commanded.

The long haired specialist nodded in agreement and quickly got on Sky's bike, racing back to the ship.

Sky meanwhile had pulled out his boomerang. Taking aim, he threw it at the fight. It sliced right through Timmy's cape. Because Gaia had just been in the progress of taking a swing at Brandon, Timmy flew into him and both got thrown down.

Riven used the confusion of Gaia about only holding a piece of blue fabric anymore to make a jump backwards and pull out his morning star (2) When he landed, he threw it simultaneously to Sky throwing his boomerang again.

Gaia picked both objects out of the air effortlessly and crushed them between her talons like glass.

Surprised again, Sky reacted a moment to late as Gaia lunged at him. Breaking through his defense like a hammer, she threw him on his back, landing atop of him. Her claws had pierced through his shoulders and nailed him to the ground.

Sky screamed, first in pain, then in fear, as he saw how the pink haired predator opened her mouth and raised her head, preparing to bite into his throat to finish the job.

Shouting in shock and anger, Riven moved to aid his teammate. Hearing him coming, Gaia with a cat like grace threw herself back into a standing position, ripping her claws out of Sky and slashed four deep, red lines into Rivens chest, her talons running over his rips. All in one fluid movement.

Riven stumbled back, holding a hand over his bleeding wounds. Before their inflictor could set after him, however, a blast out of Timmy's pistol hit her right in her chest, blowing a big chunk of her wooded armor away.

An inhuman, tortured and outraged sound escaped Gaia's lips as the force of the blast let her stumble backwards. The skin beneath her breast was exposed now, smoke rising from it and some blood tripped down next to her feet.

She watched Timmy with murder in her eyes, but already Brandon was upon her, swinging his long sword. Gaia stopped it shortly in front of her head between her claws, like someone would slap after a fly.

Brandon found that he could not yank his sword free. Gaia wanted to rip it out of his grip, but suddenly her head snapped back. Riven, who had dropped his sword, one hand still on his bleeding chest, had taken a grasp of her hair. He looked quite pale, but managed to put enough force into his pull to keep Gaia in place. If she would move to attack him, she'd have to let go of Brandon's sword first.

Seeing his chance, Timmy fired again. But Gaia pushed her feet of the ground, letting go othe green blade. While in the air, she whirled around like a spinning top, avoiding the sword, the blast, AND cut of her hair with a talon.

When her feet touched the ground, she continued spinning, while the tendrils on her back outstretched and grew. Like the tail of a crocodile, they smacking against Riven and Brandon, tossing them a few meters away. This time Brandon flew at Timmy, while Riven's back collided with a tree. Despite the old pain in his chest and the fresh in his spine, he pulled out some throwing stars and threw them at Gaia, who had come to a halt.

One missed her, the others all got stuck in her exposed flesh. Then the magneta haired fighter collapsed.

Grunting at the stinging pain, the beast-woman ripped the purple objects out of her flesh violently. As she saw Brandon getting up again, she threw them right at him.

Being hit in the chest, the belly and his sword arm, the brunette specialist got back down crying out in pain.

That was the moment Helia returned on Sky's bike, carrying two collars. Not even the sight of Tecna's abused body had prepared him for the scene that unfolded before him. Riven leaning against a tree, blood still flowing out of his chest, eyes closed. Brandon had four throwing stars in his body, and lay on the ground groaning in pain. Sky crawling through the grass with obviously difficulty, the holes in his shoulders not allowing him to use his arms to stand up. Tecna was still lying where Gaia had dropped her, and there was no telling if she was still alive.

The only one still standing was Timmy, and he looked quite bruised also.

"Timmy!" Helia yelled "CATCH!"

With his left hand he threw one collar to Timmy, while using his right to shoot his wires at Gaia.

The bonds wrapped around her body, binding her effectively. But the pink haired predator was far from being defeated. Managing to remain on her feet, she used the tendrils on her arms to tie up Helia in return.

The long haired specialists was caught off guard with this move, and the green tentacles were pulling together tightly around his body. He got problems breathing, but his hold of the wires holding Gaia remained firm.

Gaia growled, flexing her muscles against her bonds and strengthen the pressure on Helias body. His grip started to falter.

But before she could break free, Timmy was behind her and quickly planted the collar around her neck. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Finally it was over. Those collars were strong enough to hold the strength of two trolls in a frenzy, so there was no way…..

RRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

The collar worked as it should. Magical rings were all around Gaia, she floated in the air, and her hands were tied together by a band out of energy coming from the collar. Add to that the electric shocks the prisoner would get every time she'd try to break free.

Which was exactly what Gaia did. Like the last spasm of a dying body, the tendrils around Helias body pulled together one last time before growing back. You could hear his rips break as he cried out in agony. Lashing out violently in all directions and mad from the pain coming from the electro shocks running all through her body, letting her shine like a street lamp, Gaia broke free the wires, cutting herself several times in the progress. But with all the electricity, she didn't even notice.

Howling like a Banshee, she planted her hands on the collar. The electro shocks increased in strength and smoke floated up from the skin/wood under the collar while several veins bulged from her neck. Still the beast-woman continued to struggle, striking out with all parts of her body and roaring at the top of her lungs.

Slowly, the collar got cracks. Finally, it broke.

In a little explosion of sparks, smoke and electric bolts, Gaia tore the collar apart. Coughing out blood, she fell on her knees.

Her entire body was giving of smoke. Small chunks of her wooden armor had fallen off to expose burned flesh. Blood was running down her throat, and some veins in her eyes had burst. Her entire body was trembling and she couldn't stop coughing.

Timmy gulped. Actually he would prefer making sure that Tecna was okay and bring her as far away from this….. this MONSTER as possible. But seeing how Riven was unconscious, Brandon barley being able to move without risking further damage through the throwing stars, Sky having managed to stand up, but unable to use his arms and Helia lying in the grass with broken rips, he seemed to be the last one in the position to end this fight. No, fight didn't fit. Slaughter would be closer.

Gathering all his courage, he pointed his gun at Gaia, ordering:

"Now don't make any wrong moves! Stay where you are. Put your hands behind…."

Gaia interrupted him with an angry scream, as she fought herself back on her feet. Her stance was shaky, but she remained upright. Slowly she started to walk towards Timmy, her bloody eyes demanding death.

"STOP! Stay down! Don't force me to shoot!" Timmy yelled. Gaia ignored him completely and continued moving closer.

Cursing, Timmy fired.

The shoot hit Gaia directly in her right knee. The blast tore her flesh apart and exposed a large part of her bones. Hissing in pain and mad fury, she went down on her healthy knee.

If Timmy thought he had finally stopped her, he was to be disappointed. The wood that was left of Gaia's armor, along with all the tendrils and leaves beneath, somehow started to melt with her body. After but a few moments, the flesh on her knee had grown back. That for, she was completely naked now. Not that Timmy would try to take any looks, not with those murderous eyes fixed on him.

Before he could shot again, Gaia threw herself forward and covered the small distance between them. Still on her knees, she seized Timmy's wrist, forced his arms apart and sunk her teeth deep into his right forearm. As she tasted his blood, Timmy screamed out and dropped his gun.

Out of her eyelids, Gaia saw Sky running towards them. Seeing how his arms hung limply to his sides, it looked rather ridiculous, but she wasn't the humorous type.

Before she could react though, Timmy distracted her with a kick to her belly. Painful, but it didn't make her let him go. What made her let him go was Sky ramming her with his upper body as he launched himself at her.

Finally snapping after all the horror he had seen and experienced, Timmy pulled out his dagger and throw himself at Gaia, who now was laying on top of Sky. After their collision, both had rolled over the grass for a moment, ending with the blonde prince on his back. But due to his pierced arms, he as unable to defend himself against the beast woman who was aimlessly attacking all of his body with her fingernails. Fortunately she was to angry to notice that she no longer had wooden talons, but still, her usual nails were enough to make Sky bleed.

Before she could harm any vital veins or arteries, Timmy's dagger sunk into her right shoulder.

With a horrid howl, Gaia rolled on her back, grabbing the dagger wielding arm with her left hand. She squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. Then, with an impossible cooperation of will and adrenalin, she actually managed to stand up and swing Timmy around like a puppet. Feeling his shoulder being dislocated, it was like a relief to the glasses wearing specialist when the beast-woman let go and sent him flying towards the tree where Tecna lay. His head collided with the wood. As he fell down and quickly lost consciousness, he saw something that made it all worth it. He saw Tecna breath. Relieved, he slipped into oblivion.

A few meters away, Gaia had slumped down again, the physical exhausting taking its toll. Still, her primal rage ignored the protest of her body. Slowly but determined, she started to crawl towards Sky, who in turn desperately tried to crawl away from this murderous eyes. He kicked out in panic when she grabbed his foot, breaking her nose. But he knew that would not stop her.

As he was close to accepting his fate, he saw Helia, who had unnoticed by Gaia stumbled over to them. His left arm covering his broken ribs, his right hand held Sky's sword. With all his might, he mercilessly brought its hilt down on the beast-woman's head.

And, finally, the beast stopped. Her entire body became motionless and her eyes closed.

Sky first looked at Helia, then at the carnage around them. Riven was out, but breathing. Same for Timmy and Tecna, but they needed medical aid, and fast! Brandon was getting up again in pain, the throwing stars still stuck in him. Helia could stand, but seemed to have trouble breathing. He himself could barely lift his head and felt how he got weaker every second as the blood continued to flow out of the two holes in his shoulders and dozens of cuts on his chest.

And at last, his eyes fell on the one who caused all of it. The savage creature was now in the nude, most of her hair was missing, her body full of bruises, cuts and burn marks, the blackest around her throat. The dagger stuck in her shoulder still. Her face, eyes, nose and mouth were all covered in blood, theirs and her own. But the most terrifying of it all was that now, with closed eyes and asleep, she looked completely peaceful, almost innocent.

The prince started to laugh hysterically. Loudly, he shouted:

"Become a specialist, they said. Serve the light, they said. Go on adventures, fight evil, save damsels in distress and be a hero, they said. THIS was no in the fucking contract!"

With that, he lost consciousness too.

* * *

(1) Seriously, what are those capes good for?

(2) Honestly, what else could I call that … weapon-thing. Looks like one half of a sai connected to a ball to me.


End file.
